Time Heals All Wounds
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change. ROGAN See AN inside
1. Homecoming

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 1 Homecoming

Marie looked at the closed gates in front of her. A lot had changed over the last ten years – she wasn't a frightened eighteen year old any more – frightened of herself and the world at large.

She remembered the night vividly – it was the night before her life went to hell – before she did the most stupid thing she had ever done – the night she snuck out – and betrayed everything she believed in – and took the Cure. She'd thought it would help – thought being able to touch would make her normal – make her like everyone else. Instead she was more alone now than she'd ever been before she took it.

It had been temporary – they hadn't known it then – Bobby had been thrilled – and then as cold as his power – the only satisfaction she had – was Kitty seeing through him – and dumping him for Pete.

It had been the last night she spoke to him – the last night she spent any time with him. He'd stayed – but wouldn't talk to anyone after Jean. His door was locked – the smell of cigars and whiskey coming from underneath. She'd slipped him a note – to say goodbye. She wondered if he was still here.

She'd left less than a week after. She'd won a scholarship to Duke – she'd surprised herself and everyone else by taking it. She'd packed her bags – again – and this time left with everyone's blessing – at least everyone who came to say goodbye.

School had been great – living in a dorm – not worrying about if she would hurt someone by accident – and then she had – and it was back – worse and better than before. She'd been in her biology class, talking to her professor when she reached out to take a paper from the woman – and brushed against the back of her hand – and couldn't let go. She didn't find out until later that it wasn't her fault – that her professor had been the one to trigger the whole thing.

She'd spent three months in a psych ward – after that. She'd NEVER killed anyone before – never absorbed them so completely. It had nearly driven her insane – would have – if she hadn't met Emma. Emma Frost had helped her get control – not only of the woman inside her head – but of her newfound powers. Carol Danvers had given her everything – except the tumor that was killing her – in a desperate attempt to survive. She still tried to take control every now and then – but Marie had learned and learned well exactly how to control her.

Carol was jealous of her memories – something Marie was grateful for, she got the powers – she could fly – she was nearly invulnerable – and she still had her skin – skin she had learned to control – but she was alone – and afraid.

Emma had ended up trying to use her. She'd gone home – to try to mend fences and maybe – just maybe feel human again – but her parents told her the one thing that she didn't know – the one thing that rocked her world more than anything else – that she was adopted – that they weren't her parents – and they didn't know who her parents were – really. The County Department of Human Services office that handled the adoption didn't even have a birth name for her mother – she'd been abandoned at a hospital emergency room door – and no mother was ever found.

She didn't know who she was – where she came from – she had no family – and – until she'd gotten the letter in her hand – she'd thought she had no friends left.

**Rogue:**

**Please come back – we need you. Logan needs you. I can't tell you everything that's happened – just that he's worse than he was after Jean.**

**Storm**

They needed her – HE needed her. Why had she listened to the siren call of this place? She was already regretting it – and she hadn't even walked through the gates. It didn't help that her own personal life was a huge mess right now – she'd found out the man she thought she loved was married – and had no plans on ending it. This letter coming just a week after throwing his ass out into the snow – had given her a surge of hope and then a crushing dread.

She stood there – the cab long gone – trying to decide if she was going to push the button, when the gates swung open – and a familiar feeling entered her mind – along with a familiar – and much missed voice.

_**Welcome Home, Rogue.**_

She stood there in shock – she didn't know how – didn't really want to know how – but the wave of joy at his familiar mental touch made her think that he just might be right – she was home.


	2. Greiving

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 2 Grieving

She picked up her bag and started walking up the long drive – and stopped. Sitting in a golf cart grinning like a loon was someone she recognized – who didn't seem to have changed a bit – the yellow overcoat and sunglasses a little worn – but still Jubilee.

She couldn't help it – she returned the infectious smile.

"Get in – Chica – no need ta walk." She threw her bag on the back of the cart and climbed in next to the oriental girl.

"How you been?" She asked – not missing the underlying sadness behind the smile.

"We've been better." She said.

"What's going on – what's with all the secrecy?"

"I'll let the Professor tell you." Marie was surprised at how serious the once bouncy 'Firecracker' had become.

"How's Kitty and Pete?" She asked – thinking it would be a safe subject. The wince told her otherwise.

"Kitty's off in New York somewhere – Pete died three years ago."

"What?"

"Long story – let the Professor tell you that one too." Marie sat in stunned silence the rest of the trip. They'd known where she was – she always made sure of that – and they hadn't told her – hadn't told her that one of her best friends was dead. Okay – he'd been a good friend a long time ago – maybe they thought she just didn't care anymore.

"That's not it." Jubilee said suddenly.

"What?"

"Sorry – damned telepathy acts up from time to time."

"Telepathy?"

"Yeah – as my powers evolved – it developed – I don't have much control – but we didn't tell you – well frankly – because we forgot. You were gone – and with so much going on around here – we just thought you knew. I'm sorry."

"Anyone else dead I should know about but don't?" She snapped – and immediately regretted it at the look across Jube's face.

"I'll let the…" 

"Professor tell me that, too." She finished for her as they pulled up to the front door. Storm was standing there – a smile of welcome on her face, and seated next to her – with a face she didn't recognize but a smile she did – was Professor Xavier.

"Welcome Home." Storm said with feeling, giving her a hug – something the woman had never done before.

"I'm beginning to wonder." She said.

"Let's take this into my office." The Professor said – as he took her gloved hand in his. "We have much to tell you – much you've missed. She looked back over her shoulder as Jubilee drove off on the cart. She thought she saw a shadow move just inside the tree line of the forest – a very familiar shadow.

"Where's Logan?" She asked.

"Around." Storm replied. She didn't like the vagueness of the answer.

She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk as he settled himself behind it, Storm taking the seat next to her.

"This won't be easy for any of us – Rogue – so I am just going to start at the beginning." He said softly. "After you left for school – things were quiet. Logan kept to himself – but he functioned – eventually getting back to his usual self – even regaining many of his memories. He would take off – but we expected that – especially as he tried to tie up loose ends in his life. He was somewhere in the South Pacific when we found out about your power's reemergence – and we were too late in reaching you – and I do apologize for that."

"Logan came back – quiet – and didn't tell us for several months that he'd married a woman by the name of Viper. He became more and more involved in the politics and machinations of his wife and the organization she ran that we didn't see much of him for several years – he'd come when we needed him – but disappear not long after. They divorced four years ago. Not long after that – there was a disaster in Russia – Piotr, Logan, Bobby, and Kitty went to help – Piotr found out his sister, Illiana was killed in the accident – and he and Logan took off on their own to get revenge – Piotr was killed – and Logan nearly was. Kitty and Bobby managed to bring them back."

"Logan returned to his teaching position after that – with Jubilation as his assistant – and things seemed to be going well – until he snapped – nearly hurt Jubilee in a Danger Room – he left – again – and found a way to settle himself – we honestly thought everything was going to be fine – until nine months ago – he sent Jubilee a letter – asked her to come to Japan for a surprise. She went – but when they returned – it was worse than we'd ever seen him. Jubilee only told us once what happened – and she refuses to speak about parts of it even to me – but it was a terrible tragedy." 

"What happened?"

"He'd sent for Jubilation – to attend his wedding – to a woman by the name of Mariko. The wedding went well – but the bride was killed at the wedding feast afterward. Logan went berserk – according to Jubilee – and went after the men that killed her. It was a bloodbath. When it was over – he tried to kill himself – not once but several times – twice with Jubilee witnessing it. She managed to get him to come home – but he's not spoken – not even been seen – since. He haunts the grounds a night – refusing to come out of his room during the day."

"So why send for me? Why now?"

"Last week I heard him yelling from his room – a nightmare – I think he was reliving the Statue of Liberty – he kept calling your name – and since – it's the only thing he's said. I hear him muttering as he roams the halls – or the grounds at night – "Marie, where's Marie?'" Storm said quietly.

"Where is he?"

"Roaming the grounds – he wasn't in his room. I tried to tell him you were coming home – but I don't think he heard me. I think you should try to talk to Jubilee – find out exactly what happened in Japan – and then try to talk to him." She could see the tears in Storm's eyes.

"It's that bad?"

"Rogue – I cannot reach him telepathically – he is almost completely feral – his mind more like an animal than a human's right now. Please be careful – I don't think he'll try to hurt you – and I am afraid he's looking for you – because you are the only person that might be able to end his life." The Professor said solemnly.

She sat there stunned. She'd abandoned him – left him alone – because she was afraid he'd be disappointed in her – she'd never called – never let him know she was alright – and now when he seemed to need her – her first instinct was to run – fast and far – because she somehow knew – she wouldn't escape again.


	3. Questions

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 3 Questions

She climbed the familiar stairs – her gloved hand running along the railing – deep in thought. Storm told her that her old room was ready for her – and she followed the familiar path down the hallways. She couldn't help him – she couldn't help herself. She didn't know – really – what they wanted her to do.

Storm said talk to him – get him to open up – get him to grieve so that he could go on with his life. The Professor's eyes told a different story – he already considered Logan dead – it was just a matter of time. Well she wasn't going to kill him – even if he wanted her too. Once was enough – she never wanted to take another life again – and certainly didn't want him rattling around in her head again. He'd finally faded – after the Cure – something she had been grateful for.

Before – there had always been his running commentary on her life – how Bobby wasn't good enough for her – how she needed a real man who wasn't afraid of a little skin – how Jubilee was a goofball – a cute goofball – but a goofball – to watch out for the quiet ones, and then when she'd seen Kitty and Bobby ice skating – the rounds of I told you so's.

That night when she'd left – she'd told him she wasn't doing it for some boy – she wasn't – she didn't. She did it to shut him the hell up. The Logan in her head was noisy – and rough – and crude – and drove her nearly insane. Her six months of peace and quiet had been the calm before the storm – but at last she had been alone in her head.

She opened the familiar door and looked around the room. Nothing had changed except the sheets on the bed. The room was clean – but exactly the way she'd left it. There were brand new bottles of her favorite shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom – a new toothbrush with her favorite toothpaste – even brand new packages of her expensive skincare products. She smiled – someone had missed her.

She dumped her bag on the bed and started to unpack. She heard a noise at the door – and smiled as Jubilee walked in.

"Need any help?"

"Sure." They worked quietly – just being in the same room with her old friend seemed to bring a bit of peace to Marie's troubled mind. She didn't want to ask – not yet. Jubilee would tell her in time – she never could keep a secret for very long.

"So – how's Bobby and the gang?"

"Bobby's hanging out with this photographer from New York – Peter Parker's his name. They told you about Pete. Kitty's going to school in New York – but she comes home every now and then. Most of the rest graduated and went out on their own – kinda like you." Jubes said quietly.

Quiet wasn't Jubes' style. "You okay, sugar."

"Just worried." Marie noticed a slight tremble in the normally cheerful girl's shoulders.

"Talk ta me."

"You took off – you didn't care about any of us – took your Cure and ran off." Jubilee hissed, turning on Marie in anger.

"I guess I deserve that. It wasn't wine and roses believe me." She said softly.

"Then you talk to me – tell me WHY?"

"I had to shut them up – the voices in my head. I had Logan, Bobby, JOHN, and Magneto all up there – all commentin' on my life. I didn't do it for Bobby – no matter what anyone thought – I did it for ME – for peace."

"God – I had no idea. I thought schizophrenics had it bad." Trust Jubilee to make a tasteless joke about it. But they both smiled – and Marie just nodded.

"So then what – I heard you got it back."

"I did – killed the first person I touched too – now I have HER running around in my head – and my ex boyfriend." She moaned.

"Boyfriend?"

"I couldn't finish at Duke – not after what happened – so I went home – to my parents. Who aren't my parents I found out – I'm adopted. They kicked me out – told me to never come back."

"Damn – so who's this boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend. I met him in New Orleans – bout six years ago. Sweet – funny – didn't mind my skin – I only lost control of it once – about a month ago."

"I'd rather not talk about it right now – it was bad." She finished hanging the shirts from the bag."

"Okay – I know that feeling – believe me."

"I do." She said quietly. They both heard a noise outside and walked to the window. He was slinking across the moonlit yard. He stopped and stared back at the school. Marie couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. He was lean – starvation lean – as if his body were trying to live on itself. His hair hadn't been cut in months and stuck out all over – the two signature points standing straight up on top of his head. His chops were long – hanging almost to his chest– and he was only wearing something dark across his groin – even in the snow.

"My GOD! What happened to him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now – but it's bad." Jubilee said. The two women stood there and watched him slink into the shadows at the edge of the forest.

"Does he talk to anyone?"

"No." She heard something Jubilee's voice and turned to look at her.

"You love him?"

"I did – I never told him – now – after what happened – I can't – not like that – not anymore."

"Jubes – what happened?"

Jubilee turned and snapped "What happened with Gambit?"

"How did you know that?"

"Logan always knew – kept track of you – made sure you were alright. We knew – who he was – Logan told people to leave you alone and let you be happy."

"Can't keep a secret around here to save my life." She muttered – Jubilee just grinned.

"Just like old times." She said as she slipped out the door closing it behind her.

Marie just stood at the window – watching – trying to catch a glimpse of the man she'd come here to help – or had she come to help herself. She needed a home as much as anyone – and this place was as close as she had. Tomorrow – tomorrow she'd unpack the tools of her trade – and start the task of taming a Wolverine.


	4. Breakfast

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 4 Breakfast

Marie rolled out of bed – her mind quiet for the first time in over a month – Remy was sulking – and Carol had never liked him much – so now that she was sharing space with him – she was staying in her corner quietly.

She dropped the nightgown on the floor – enjoying just for a moment being able to stand completely nude in the middle of the room – without any worry about her skin. She'd never been able to do that in this room – and it felt good. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water for the shower. She brushed her teeth and then flipped the switch and let the water cascade into the tub from the rain shower head she'd asked the Professor to let her install.

The water felt good – but more – it felt good to feel at home. She climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body, using a second one to towel her hair as she walked into the bedroom again. Sitting on her bed, Jubilee popped a bubble as she waited.

"SHIT! You scared the hell out of me." Marie said.

"Door was open – I thought I'd see if you wanted to go to the mall – if you needed anything?"

"I'm good – what I need is breakfast."

"You know where the kitchen is – kids are out for break – so no one is cooking – you should have it all to yourself this early." She stood up – Marie noticed the slup of her shoulders.

"Bad night?"

"Yeah – seeing him like that – I didn't sleep much. He doesn't usually let us see him." She said quietly.

"Come on – I'll cook you breakfast." Marie said – reaching into her bag for a rolled up terry cloth holder.

"What's that?"

"My stuff." She said with a grin. She unrolled the carrier – gleaming stainless steel scissors – razors – and even a gleaming set of stainless steel hair clippers flashed in the morning light.

"After my parents kicked me out – I had ta do something – so I went to cosmetology school." Jubilee just grinned.

"NO more Salon for ME!" She said. Marie just laughed and pulled out a second roll – this one of combs and brushes. "Why hair?" 

"Well – it's something I can do and be able to touch people – without a whole lot of skin to skin contact. I wear gloves most of the time – and when I don't well I have my skin under control so it doesn't matter – but I wanted to do something where I had contact with people."

Jubilee just stared at her as she rolled up the carriers. She pulled on a T-Shirt and jeans and grabbed the rolls.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"I don't know yet – but I am workin on something." She said.

The two women went down to the deserted kitchen. Marie scrounged in the fridge for the makings of omelets and was sautéing mushrooms and onions when Storm came in. She grinned and threw on bacon and sausage – it looked like she was feeding more than Jubilee's hollow legs.

She dropped her everything omelets on four plates – and sure enough Professor Xavier came wheeling in just as she finished up the last one. They all looked at her questioningly as she made a fifth and put it on a plate with two sausage patties and two strips of bacon – and then covered it with a warming cover. She just sat down and ate her breakfast.

"It's good to have you home, Rogue." Professor Xavier said.

"Ya just missed my cookin'." She teased the older man.

They all laughed a bit – but the pall hung over the air. They all were waiting – waiting on him to give up – and die – but not her. She had a plan. She remembered the train – remembered his promise – and by God she was going to make him remember too. He'd promised to take care of her – and right now she needed him – needed his friendship – needed his council – and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She'd thought about it last night – after watching him cross the lawn – he was lost – Logan never did well if he thought he wasn't needed – he'd take off – or look for trouble – anything that could make him feel like someone needed him. Well she did – more than she'd realized until last night. All the way to the mansion – the long flight from Fairbanks – the cab ride from the airport – she'd expected him to be at the door – expected his grin – his hug – his shoulder to cry on. She'd wanted to be able to collapse – and let HIM take the weight off her shoulders – let HIM tell her she hadn't done anything wrong. And she couldn't – not until he was strong enough to bear her pain. She'd hold onto it a little longer – because she needed her friend – because she was as close to the edge as he was – she just didn't show it as well.

She'd woken this morning knowing exactly what she was going to do. He wasn't going to push her away – he couldn't frighten her – no matter how bad off he was. She had her skin – and knew how to use it – and if he didn't let her help him one way – by God she'd do it another. Hell – she missed him in her head – but she wouldn't do that – not unless he gave her no other choice.

The small talk at the table was strained – and after everyone finished and scraped their plates, Marie found one of the trays and started putting together breakfast for Logan. The covered plate in the center – orange juice – coffee, black with no sugar - toast with raspberry jam – a set of lock picks, just in case – and the two rolls of her gear.

The FIRST thing she was going to do was make the man EAT something – and then she was cutting off that mane. If that didn't work – she was going to knock his ass out – drag him down to the med lab and have whomever was in charge put him on a feeding tube- and THEN cut off the mane. She smiled at the three in the kitchen, and carried the tray up the back stairs.

His door was closed – and she could smell whiskey and cigar smoke from under the door. He was awake – she could hear him moving around in the room. She knocked on the door – but there was no answer.

"Logan – it's Marie – open up." She said softly.

No answer, just the sound of glass chinking as if two bottles brushed against each other.

"Logan if you don't open this door – I'm gonna." She said softly again.

This time there was a snort – and more glass chinking. She set the try down on a table in the hall – and picked up the lock picks. Living with Remy LeBeau for six years had taught her more than a few tricks. The lock snapped open, and she turned the knob.

"You better damned well be dressed – cuz I'm comin' in." She said as she picked up the tray and opened the door. The room was shrouded in shadows, the curtains drawn. If he hadn't been smoking – she wouldn't have seen him sitting in the chair by the window. He didn't even look at her.

"Well – you look like hell." She said as she sat the tray down on the table next to the chair. He didn't even glance at it – or her, his eyes were focused inward.

She reached over and yanked the curtains open – he winced at the bright light, but otherwise didn't move. He did – look like hell. His cheeks were sunken – she could swear she could count every rib down his sides, his belly had sunk in, and the ragged cloth around his middle was filthy – covered in blood and who knew what else. His legs were thin – wasted, and his once strong hands were nothing more than skin and bone and the tips of his claws where they rested between the bones.

She didn't even give him a chance to argue with her – even with the metal on his bones he couldn't weigh more than a hundred and fifty pounds or so. She reached out to haul him up from the chair – and one hand snapped around her wrist like a vice.

"Don't touch me." He whispered, his voice harsh from disuse – and abuse.

"Like hell – you stink – you are gonna get a shower and eat that breakfast." She glared at him.

He looked down at his hand on her wrist – comprehension flooding across his face.

"Marie?"

"Yeah – dumb ass – ya dragged me down her from Fairbanks – the least you could do is say HI!" She said as he let go of her wrist. He looked at his hand – as if it would bite him.

"I touched you."

"Yeah – had control for almost ten years."

"I touched you – oh GOD! I touched you." He moaned, covering his face with his skeletal hands. She watched his body shake with sobs.

"Logan – what's wrong?" She reached out to touch him – to try to comfort him – but he pulled away.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" He tried to roar – it came out somewhere between a croak and a moan. "I kill everything I touch." He whispered.

"Oh – Logan." She whispered, He was so weak – he didn't even pull away this time, she wrapped her arms around him and rocked, letting him sob – his body too dehydrated for tears.

"Don't – Marie – I won't kill you too." He whispered.

"In for a penny – in for a pound." She said softly against his dirty hair. "You were the only one not afraid ta touch me – I sure as hell ain't gonna be afraid ta touch you." He just sobbed against her chest. She reached over and uncovered the plate. She felt his nose twitch.

"I smell omelet." He whispered. "Everything omelet."

"Yep." He looked up at her – life in his eyes for the first time since she walked into the room.

"Take it away." He whispered.

"Nope."

"I won't eat."

"Fine – I'll knock your ass out and put ya on a feeding tube." She grinned.

"How?"

She flashed a bare hand at him. "I control it now – remember."

He tried to growl but it came out a whimper. "Now eat – or I'm gonna feed ya like a…" She stopped – she couldn't even say the word yet – she felt tears in her eyes.

"MARIE!" He managed to raise his voice. "What is it, Darlin?"

"Nothing – not important right now." She said softly.

He looked up at her – a frown on his sunken face.

"Let me get cleaned up – Darlin – there's somethin wrong."

"I am not here about me – I am here about you – and getting CLEANED up is a good idea."

He tried to stand – but swayed on his feet – and sat back down in the chair.

"Maybe eating is a good idea." He grumbled – and grabbed the glass of orange juice from the tray. She watched him wince as the acid hit his parched mouth, but he forced himself to finish the glass. She stepped back and sat on the pristinely made bed – the only clean spot in the room and watched him slowly finish the entire breakfast.

"Darlin – I'm gonna get a shower." He looked at her, and she wanted to cry – the pain was written all over his face.

"I'll be waitin'" She smiled. He just nodded – and she picked up the empty tray and carried it out of the room while he made his slow way to the bathroom.


	5. Waiting

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 5 Waiting

She hadn't expected him to remember. He was so far gone – so close to that edge of sanity where reality just didn't intrude much. She waited – first in her room and then downstairs in the rec room – flipping channels on the TV – every time a baby showed on the screen she flipped the channel.

It wasn't Logan who found her – it was Jubilee.

"How'd you do?"

"He ate."

"That's better than we do – last time he threw me and the food out of the room." She shuddered.

"When was that?"

"A month ago." Marie fumed – they'd left him alone – without FOOD for a month.

"He broke three of my ribs and gave me a concussion – and I was the last one to try." Jubilee said softly.

"He must have still had some strength left – then." Marie said.

"You really got him to eat?" 

"Yep – told him if he didn't I was gonna use my skin and knock his ass out and put him on a feeding tube in med lab."

"I bet that went over like a lead balloon." Jubes said.

"He flipped out when I tried to touch him – told me not to – told me he kills everything he touches."

"HE TOLD YOU! HE SPOKE!" Jubilee was grinning.

"Yeah – recognized me too."

"Oh GOD am I glad you're here. This is more progress than we've made in nine months."

Marie flipped the channel again – a diaper commercial – and again – a psa about breastfeeding – and again – The Proud Family twins were too much.

"You got something against kids?" Jubilee asked – noticing her strange TV watching habit.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said sharply, turning off the TV. Logan hadn't come out of his room – so she was going back in. Jubilee looked at her in shock – and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Good luck." Came the soft encouragement from behind. Jubilee knew exactly where she was going.

The door wasn't locked this time – he was back in the chair – this time in a pair of jeans and an old T Shirt that was about eight sizes too big. He glanced up when she walked in – but didn't put down the bottle of Canadian Mist he was drinking out of.

"Real nutritious." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry – been disappointin' a lot of people lately – why should you be different?" He took another swig from the mouth of the bottle. She reached over and grabbed the bottle from him – and took a swig of her own.

"Well – if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em." She said as the harsh whiskey burned down her throat.

"What've you got ta drink about?" He asked – daring her to beat his pain.

"Nope – not gonna compare scars – that's too easy. You want to know what's buggin' me – get up off your ass – get down to that kitchen and let me feed ya lunch – maybe I'll feel like talkin about it then." She said harshly.

He stared at her – a low growl coming from his throat. But he got up – and followed her to the kitchen, and sat sullenly at the table.

Two huge ham and cheese sandwiches later he glared at her.

"Spill." He said around the fifth glass of iced tea. He wasn't looking any better – but he sounded a little better.

"Remy and I broke up last week." She said it simply.

"Why?"

"His wife."

"HIS WHAT! That damned Gumbo – I told him if he ever hurt you – I'd kill him." He grumbled.

"When'd ya do that?"

"Not long after you met him."

"What?"

"Damn it Marie – I promised ta take care of ya – I ain't ever stopped." He said harshly.

"Yea ya did – trust me – Remy's just the beginning." She said softly.

"Darlin' what's happened?"

"What's happened ta you?" She snapped back.

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to talk about you."

"Then we're at an impasse." She said, finishing her own sandwich.

"I murdered my wife." He said simply.

"What?"

"I put my claws right into her – just like Jean." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Why doesn't matter – I did it." He said.

"Of course WHY matters. WHY sure as hell mattered after what Carol did ta me – after what I did ta her – I've killed two people in my life, Logan – WHY always matters. You think its easy carryin around that bitch in my head." She hissed at him.

"Probably easier than carryin me around." He said with a chuckle.

"No it AIN'T – hell I MISS you up there." She said.

"What?"

"You could keep order – if I wanted ya to – those two – they're like oil and water – they don't mix well at all."

"What two?"

"Carol and Remy." She said.

"Remy – I thought you broke up – not KILLED him." He said, shocked.

"We did – break up – I lost control of my powers about a month ago – we were fighting and I slapped him – that's when I found out two things – he was married – and my powers and pregnancy don't mix." She said it softly – but the tears still fell.

"Preg – what happened?"

"I miscarried."

"Oh – baby." He stood on his shaky feet and walked around the table. She leaned on his emaciated shoulder – still strong enough to support her – to hold her up when she wanted to fall.

She hadn't planned on telling him – not now – he needed to recover – to deal with his own pain – not push it away with hers. It had been so easy – falling back into the habit of talking to him – that it had come out even before she realized it. And like always – he'd turned the subject away from him – onto her and her problems – and she'd let him.

She pulled back.

"About your wife?"

"You don't give up – do ya?" He growled.

"Nope."

"She'd been poisoned – something that would take a long time to kill her – with no antidote – and the pain she was in – she could have dealt with it – but she wanted to keep the baby from feeling that pain." He sobbed against her shoulder this time. "She begged me to do it."

"Oh God! Logan – you didn't murder her." She whispered.

"Yes I did. I kill everything I love. I killed her – I killed my son – I killed Jean – I killed somethin in Jubilee. I can't remember how many people I've killed – just because I loved them – Darlin,' I nearly killed you, once."

"And saved me how many times – I lost count." She smiled. Neither one said much after that.

"I think I'm gonna try ta get some rest." He said finally, swaying out of the room on his unsteady feet. His factor was the only thing keeping him alive – his factor and now her – and she was determined not to lose him too.


	6. Confessions

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 6 Confessions

She made sure he made it to his room – and onto the bed – following him with a trash bag and cleaning all the empty bottles and half smoked cigars out of the room. He laid there, one thin arm crossed over his eyes – he was still laying there – when she closed the door behind her.

Jubilee was in her room when she got back from dumping the bag in the dumpster.

"Okay – this time I ain't takin no for an answer – tell me what the HELL happened in Japan." She said roughly.

"He left about two years ago – got a call from a friend – and old friend. I don't know how they met – or when they fell in love – but when he sent me the letter – and the ticket to Japan – I was so worried about him I just went. He was HAPPY – really happy – and I was happy for him. That's all I ever wanted – was him to be happy."

"Why'd he send for you?"

"He wanted me to be a part of the wedding – he said he tried to call you – but just got the answering machine – didn't leave a message."

She remembered that call. She and Remy had been out – and when they got back home – she noticed the out of country number on the caller ID. She thought she'd heard Logan's voice on the message – but wasn't sure – and Remy'd given her hell about another man calling – so she never returned the call.

Jubilee just nodded – Marie glared at her – this telepathy of hers was getting old – there were things in her head she didn't want ANYONE to know – not Jubes – not the Professor – certainly not Storm or any of the others. There were things she'd only tell one person – and right now he didn't need it.

"I'm trying to butt out, Chica – but you are projecting pretty loudly." Jubilee said.

"I guess I ain't used ta bein' round telepaths again." She said.

"Anyway – I LIKED her. Mariko was GREAT. I wanted to hate her – she was taking him away – I loved him – and she was taking him from me – and I liked her – I WANTED them to get married – he was that happy."

"God – no wonder he's miserable." She could relate – far too well.

"The wedding was wonderful – and the feast was fantastic – until – we were talking, Mariko and I – and she got this strange look on her face – clenched her stomach and doubled over. These men dressed in black suits with masks and a big red hand on their chests came in – dropped something in front of her father – and left. It was a note – saying why they'd done it. It didn't even have anything to do with Logan – it was her father's enemies who'd done it."

"Logan carried her into a back room – to try to help – I followed – I don't think he even knew I was there. She was begging him to kill her – to kill the baby she was carrying. She wasn't far enough along for the baby to survive and the poison wouldn't have reached him yet – and she didn't want him to feel any pain. They'd just found out it was a boy." Jubilee wasn't even looking at Marie anymore – Marie just sat there and let her talk.

"He did it – he put his claws into her heart – the scream that came out of his mouth – I never want to hear anything like that again. He stood up – carried her body with him – back to her father, and then he – he just went feral – he took their scents – started tracking them. I tried to follow him – and he let me. We found the first one – he didn't even know what hit him – Logan ripped him to shreds – didn't even use his claws – just his bare hands."

Jubilee shuddered.

"While he was killing the first one – a second one came up – ran Logan through with a sword – He just looked at me – as if to say 'do something' and went back to what he was doing. So I did – I wanted those bastards dead as much as he did – so I paffed him – good – so good there wasn't anything left but ash."

She was quiet a long time after that. "I threw up – but he was already moving – so I followed him. He tracked them all – there were fifteen of them – I killed three."

Happy go lucky Jubilee had killed for him. Marie shook her head. He was right – he had killed something inside the oriental girl – an innocence that could never be given back.

"After they were dead he went back to her home – to the shrine they'd set up for her. I kept following him – like a puppy that didn't know any place else to go. He closed himself in there – and I sat outside. I don't know how long – until I realized I was hearing things that didn't seem right. He was grunting – I pushed open the door – he'd taken a sword and shoved it all the way up under his ribs, it had bent and broken inside him – and he was trying to pull it out – I think he still has a piece of it in there somewhere. There was blood everywhere – but he just kept trying – next was his claws – but that didn't work – so he put them into the femoral artery in his legs – both legs. I thought he'd die then – he'd bleed out – but the blood just kept gushing – and he just kept breathing. I left after that – called the Professor made them send the Blackbird. It took me and Bobby to get him on the plane – and he hasn't spoken since – not once. Until last week – and now – he'll talk to you."

"My God! JUBES – are YOU alright." Marie asked. The things she'd witnessed – participated in – had to leave scars.

"No – I don't sleep much – nightmares – and I have tried – but I just can't look at him – not without getting sick – I know he needs us – that what he went through – he needs every bit of support he can get – but I just can't see him the same way anymore." There were tears flowing down Jubilee's face.

Marie slipped an arm around her, and rocked her friend.

"No one expects you to, honey. What you both went through was horrible – worse because of how you felt about him – still feel or it wouldn't hurt this deep." Marie said.

"When'd you get the psychology degree?"

"Behind the chair – honey – everyone talks to the stylist. I've heard a lot."

"Well – there's something bugging the hell out of you – and it isn't Logan." Jubilee said. Marie considered keeping quiet – but after what her friend had just confessed - she didn't feel right.

"I've killed too – honey." She said softly.

"I know – Carol Danvers – but she was dying and tried to take you over so she could stay alive."

"No – not Carol – although I still feel bad about that."

"What?"

"I was having a fight with Remy – I slapped him – hard – he'd not liked somethin I had ta tell him – was tryin ta talk me inta somethin I didn't want ta do – and when I hit him I lost control of my powers."

"YOU killed REMY!"

"No – I almost wish I had. You see I was pregnant – and my power activating like that caused me to miscarry the baby."

"OH MARIE! I hope – was that jerk trying to talk you into an abortion?"

"Yes. He was married – couldn't leave his wife – and his father would kill him if he found out about a bastard."

"I hope you dumped his ass!"

"He was good enough to stay until after I recovered – insisted on it – but yes – dumped his ass right out into the snow – last week."

"Did he actually say all that – about his wife and his father and stuff?"

"No – it's what I picked up from his mind – when I absorbed him."

"Oh Marie." They sat there on the bed arms around each other – comforting each other's pain. This was why she'd come home – she needed her friends – no – her family around her – and miraculously – they needed her.

They both snuck down to the kitchen – like old times – and started fixing dinner. Professor Xavier came in – and smiled at the two young women laughing at the stove.

"It is good to hear laughter again." He said.

"Dinner will be ready shortly – Pops." Marie said – causing a raised eyebrow from the older man – and an answering grin. "It's good to be home."

They ate in the kitchen again – she was getting ready to fix Logan a plate when he walked into the room. Storm was shocked – Professor Xavier just nodded – and Jubilee focused on her plate – the stove – Marie – anywhere but the emaciated man as he sat at the table. Marie fixed him a plate of spaghetti and passed it over. He smiled at her and started eating.

Storm glanced at Marie – and Marie saw tears in the older woman's eyes – tears and gratitude.

"The students come back next week – we have an opening for an English teacher, Marie." Professor Xavier said.

"I don't have my degree."

"When has that stopped me?" He smiled, glancing at Logan. Logan looked at her across the table and just nodded.

"Alright – I don't have anything better to do right now." She told the Professor.

"Logan – will you be up to your teaching schedule – or shall I leave Jubilee in charge of self defense this semester?"

"Let the kid handle it for now – I need ta get back in shape." His voice was rough – but the looks on the faces of the others in the room told her just how much it had been missed. He wouldn't look at Jubilee – either – and Marie had a pretty good idea why – he was ashamed – ashamed of what he'd put her through – even though he had no idea exactly how bad it had been – or did he?

"Well – I have work to do in the greenhouse." Storm said as she stood up from the table. The others quickly retreated as well – leaving Marie and Logan sitting there.

"Guess I make 'em uncomfortable." He said.

"It's not just you." She smiled.

"How are you holdin up?"

"Fine – it's been a month since the – incident." She'd talked about it enough today – and hoped he'd get the message.

"I am sorry, Darlin."

"For what – you couldn't have stopped it – couldn't have been there – not in the shape you're in."

"Damn – you never did pull any punches kid." He almost laughed.

"I learned from the best." She filled his plate again and passed it back to him – he glared at her but ate every bite.

"How's the kid holdin' up?" He asked.

"Why don't ya ask her yourself?" Marie said.

"I don't think I can – I hurt her – bad – and not just when I threw her out of the room last month."

"I know – she told me – everything."

"Shit. Did she tell you why – why she did it – why she helped me?"

"Yep."

"Shit – I'd like ta know that one – she shoulda tried ta stop me – shoulda been the one ta talk me down – not follow along – and – My God, Marie – I made Jubilee KILL!" His voice broke. She knew him – knew he'd feel guilty about that the rest of his life – she wasn't about to tell him the truth – that Jubilee had done it because she loved him – that was Jubilee's secret.

"Sometimes – we do the wrong thing for the right reason – she was as angry as you – she liked her – Logan. She was as angry at her death – I think – as you were."

"But why? They hardly knew each other."

"Well – you loved her – what would make you think the people that care about you wouldn't?" It was as close as she'd come – he was just going to either have to leave it alone – or ask Jubilee.

He just looked at her – and nodded. He scraped their plates – and even helped wash up the dishes.

"So – where's Gumbo?"

"I don't know

"Don't know – or don't care?"

"Pick one."

"Liar." They both smiled at the reminder of their first meeting.

"Probably back in New Orleans – and I ain't keepin track of him – not after what happened." She put the dish rag down on the counter, one hand on her hip, glaring at him. He grinned.

"That's my girl." She chuckled and went back to the dishes. He was trying – she knew he wasn't normal – that he'd slip out tonight and pick up another stash of booze – hell she might just join him – a good drunk just might do her some good – even if he couldn't get drunk.

"Logan?"

"Yeah." He was walking out the door to the porch, a cigar in his hand.

"With you like this – can you really get drunk?"

"Darlin – this is the first time I've been sober since Jubilee dragged my ass back here." He lit the cigar and closed the door.

She dried her hands and went up the back stairs to her room. She didn't know if she'd sleep much tonight – there was a lot of things running through her mind.


	7. Nightmares

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 7 Nightmares

She woke in a cold sweat – the sounds of a baby crying echoing in her ears – and then she realized she was awake and the soft whimpers were still there. She pulled on a robe and went looking for the source. Surprisingly – it was Storm – asleep at her desk.

Marie shook the older woman's shoulder – and she started awake – her white hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes – I guess – really seeing him – like that – reminded me of some things I'd rather forget." The woman's soft voice was filled with sadness.

"He's back with us – at least a little bit."

"I know – and it is an improvement. It was difficult last semester – he frightened the children." Marie looked at the woman as she smoothed her hair – and remembered her plan. She still needed to give him a hair cut.

"Well – we'll get that fixed. I intend ta make him eat – his factor will take care of the rest – but that hair – it has ta go." Storm looked at her – and laughed – her soft musical laugh.

"I can't believe the progress you've made. He was so devastated – so lost when he got back – we didn't know how to reach him."

"Logan needs ta be needed, Ro. Remember after Jean – you put him to work."

"I didn't have a choice – Hank and Logan were all I had."

"It was the best thing for him – he needed it. You probably should have done it this time – given him something to do – not give him the choice. I know why you didn't – but it nearly killed him."

"I see that now. It was so strange hearing his voice – seeing him at the table – like that – but it felt right – like he belonged."

"We have to make sure he knows he belongs – that we need him." Marie said softly.

"It is my fault." A soft voice from the hall said. Both women turned and saw the Professor sitting there.

"I couldn't reach him – I thought if we left him alone – he'd come around." 

"It's not your fault, Professor. It's just Logan."

"You always knew him best – probably because of your powers." The Professor smiled. "I always used to take my lead in dealing with him from you – from the Logan in your head." She smiled at that – she was missing her Logan too – missing him desperately. His comments right now could be very helpful.

She left the two older teachers talking and headed back to her room. She reached for the knob about the time she heard whimpers again. She followed the noises – to Jubilee's room. She knocked quietly, and then opened the door. She was curled in the middle of her bed, moaning and whimpering. Marie sat down gently away from the other woman's hands.

"Jubes."

"What!" She sat up, a burst of plasma going off in the room.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh – God – did I wake you."

"No – Storm did that."

"God – we are all having nightmares."

"After what you went through – I'd be worried if you didn't." She got up to leave the room.

"Thanks – you know – you have been missed around here."

"I think I am figuring that out."

This time she didn't even make it to her door – she didn't even try. She walked straight to his. She could hear him – moaning.

"NO! MARIE! NOOO!" He shouted – sitting straight up in bed as she opened the door.

"Logan – it's alright – I'm right here." He shook his head and stared at her a moment before laying back down.

"Thank God! It was just a dream." He whispered.

"Logan – get some rest – ya need it." She said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and weaving the length of his hair through her fingers. Tomorrow she was cutting it – but tonight it seemed to comfort him. His eyes drifted closed again and she started to stand up.

"Don't leave."

"I ain't sure that's a good idea – those claws might hurt." She said with a forced smile.

"I can't move them – not enough muscle control – not yet." He said softly.

"I need sleep…" She started

"Please – it isn't like – I just – I don't want to be alone – anymore." He whispered.

"Logan."

"I miss her. I miss her next to me at night. I miss her scent, I miss her smile, I miss her laugh, I miss her heartbeat. I don't like to be alone anymore." She could see the tears in his eyes. Truth be told – sleeping alone was hard for her too.

"Alright – but don't get any funny ideas." She said as she pushed him over in the bed.

"Even if I did – I couldn't do anything about them – anyway."

"Shut up and go ta sleep."

"I wish it was that easy."

"Ok – tell me about her."

"Jubilee told you how she…" He started.

"No – not how she died – tell me about HER." He was laying on his back – staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

"What do ya want ta know?"

"From the beginning – how'd ya meet her – tell me about her." He needed to talk – to remember her alive. He'd been focusing on her death – he needed to remember her life.

"I'd gotten a call from someone I'd known a long time ago – don't want ta go inta that now – but after I finished up with him – I was walkin down the street in Tokyo when I saw this girl being attacked by three guys. You know me – I had ta butt my nose in."

"My hero." She said with a slight smile.

"That's what she said – She asked me to make sure she got home safe – so I did. I was plannin on leavin the next morning – but she called me – asked me ta meet her before my flight. She offered me money ta thank me – but I told her ta keep it. We talked – and I missed my flight – we talked some more – and I ended up staying another night – alone – and then – she took me home to meet her dad – which surprised me a bit. They invited me to stay with them – so I did – I wanted to be near her – she made me smile." He looked over at Marie.

"I mean she could FORCE me to smile – I couldn't resist. And laugh – my God, she had the most beautiful laugh. I'd known her a week when I told her I loved her. She just smiled – didn't say a word. I thought I'd done something wrong – until that night – when she slipped into bed with me. I refused – at first – until she told me she loved me – wanted to be with me – and had gotten her father's blessing first."

Marie chuckled – she sounded like someone Marie would have liked – a lot.

"She was somethin – her hair was like silk – I could run my fingers through it for hours – and we talked – really talked – about anything and everything and nothing at all sometimes." She watched his face – the smile tugging at the corners of his lips, the soft tears falling, and knew this was helping.

"We'd been together about a year when we found out she was pregnant. I offered to marry her right away – but her father – he told me he'd understood if I didn't – that a man like me – with my mutation – that marriage was something I wouldn't enter into lightly. I made him understand – that it wasn't – that I wanted to be with her – that I wanted a life with her – I wanted to watch our children grow – our grandchildren – I wanted to be with her as she grew old – to take care of her. I planned a life with her Marie – a whole life." His voice broke.

"You loved her – of course you did." She said softly.

"I love her." He whispered – as his eyes closed. She curled up next to his wasted form – he would recover – he would live – and someday – maybe he'd love again – and his friends – his family – would take care of him.


	8. Hair

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 7 Hair

She woke up in pain – something hard and sharp was digging into her back. She groaned and felt something move.

"Remy get your damned knee out of my back." She grumbled half awake.

"Sorry – Darlin – wrong on both counts." Logan grumbled back – it had been his elbow. She sat straight up in bed. LOGAN! She shook her head – the last 48 hours running through it.

"Sorry." She said finally.

"Forget it – think I called ya Mariko a few times last night." He smiled. He looked a little better today – his face had started to fill out – the fuel from the day before giving his body something to work with. Even starvation he would recover quickly from. His hair was sticking out all over again – and she suddenly just laughed.

"What?"

"You need a hair cut."

"Ha ha."

"No seriously – meet me downstairs."

"What?"

"I'm gonna cut your hair."

"No you are NOT!"

"Yes I am."

"Do you want to tell me just how you plan on doing that?" He was getting his old fire back.

"Yep – either you meet me in the kitchen willingly – or I hit ya with my power and knock ya out – and cut it in med lab."

"You and med lab – just how the hell do you plan on hauling me down there – even in this bad shape – I still have all that metal on my bones – still a heavy son of a bitch."

"That's where Jubes and Storm and anyone else I can draft inta helping comes in."

"So you'd not only knock me out – but enlist HELP to humiliate me."

"Yep."

"Damn – I shoulda left ya on the damned road."

"Well ya didn't so suck it up and get your ass downstairs." It felt right – arguing with him like this – the teasing tones – the familiar relationship – she'd missed it more than she realized.

"Fine – but if I don't like it – I'm skinnin ya alive."

"Ha Ha – I did go ta school ta learn how ta do hair silly."

"God HELP me." He grumbled – but she heard the shower turn on.

Jubilee had breakfast on the table when she got to the kitchen – plenty of scrambled eggs and bacon and sausage and toast – all of Logan's favorites. She smiled and unrolled her gear on the countertop.

"After breakfast want ta help me clean up before I cut his hair." Marie asked.

"Sure – this I HAVE to see." Jubilee said with almost a hit of her former spark.

"Jubes – he feels bad – about what happened – about what you had ta do."

"I know – and I am going to try – I miss him."

"I do too."

"Not me I hope." He said, leaning on the door. The jeans and shirt were too big, his hair was too long – but the swagger was back – his factor worked wonders – sometimes.

"Bullshit – you know you'd be devastated if we were talkin about anyone else." Marie teased him.

"Shut up – woman – I smell food – and I'm a hungry Wolverine." He grumbled as he sat at the table. Jubilee jumped and grabbed him a plate – filling it to overflowing. He grinned at her – and she smiled back, even met his eyes.

"Jubes – Kido – I'm sorry."

"Hey – it's done – now eat up – I HAVE to see what Marie's gonna do to ya."

"Ok – NOW I'm scared." He said with a smile as he cleaned his plate. A few days of eating like this – and they'd have to put him on a diet. Jubilee grinned at Marie – and she knew the oriental girl had picked up the thought. They both laughed – and Logan joined in – just because they were laughing.

"Well – well – someone is in a better mood this morning." Storm said as she walked into the room.

"Good night's sleep next to a beautiful woman – I always wake up in a good mood." He grinned. Marie blushed.

"Oh – really."

"He had a nightmare." She said defensively.

"We all did – but he's the only one you stayed with."

"Hey – after comforting all you guys I was exhausted – give a girl a break." She laughed.

Storm laughed with her – and only Jubilee's raised eyebrow told her there would be trouble later. They had a comfortable breakfast – even Storm was relaxed around Logan. Jubilee was trying – and that was an improvement. The Professor was in his office – Storm offered to take him breakfast – so that the kitchen could be cleared for Salon service.

She sent Jubilee after a towel from the laundry room to wrap around his neck – and made him take off his shirt. He was still painfully thin – but his healing factor was slowly fleshing him out again – and far faster than anyone else would recover from such complete starvation. She wrapped the towel around his neck and Jubilee finished up the dishes while she washed combs and scissors before cutting. She plugged in the clippers – and found her guards – she knew he'd kill her if she cut his muttonchops off.

He sat uncomfortably in the chair as she combed his hair out – making sure all the tangles were out. She made him stand over the sink and used the sprayer hose to wet his hair down again.

"Jubes – get me a bowl of water – his hair's so damned thick – I may have ta wet my comb."

It was almost like old times – Jubilee sat on the table swinging her feet and popping bubble gum – Logan grumbled – but didn't move unless she told him to – and the hair fell away onto the floor.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin with those?" He said as she turned on the clippers.

"Your sideburns silly – or do ya want them hangin to your belly button."

He grumbled – but turned his head when she told him to. By the time she was done he looked more like himself – thin – but himself.

"Now go look in the damned mirror." She said.

"DAMN – What the hell'd ya do ta me?" He shouted from the bathroom off the kitchen.

"What – can't take lookin NORMAL for a change?" She shouted back.

"Damn it – now I'm GONNA have ta shave." She laughed at his grumble – but more at the smile on his face.

"God – he's so – NORMAL." Jubilee said as they heard his feet on the stairs.

"Thank god."

"And what's this about SLEEPING with him!"

"SLEEP is all – and talk – he needed ta talk – it ain't like he can do anything right now anyway – least that's what he said."

"What do you mean – can't do anything?"

"He don't have enough muscle ta use his claws – and trust me there ain't enough meat on that bony metal skeleton of his ta let him do much of anythin. If it wasn't for his factor – he'd be dead."

"God – we really let him down – didn't we?"

"No – he let himself down – and all of you – and feels guilty as hell for it."

"He didn't. You didn't see him."

"Yes I did – last night – he talked about Mariko – all night – I saw how much he loves her."

"Loved."

"No – loves. He ain't over that yet – and won't be for a long time."

"Like you haven't gotten over him – in spite of Remy?" She just looked at Jubilee. Was it that obvious?

"Only to someone with the same problem." Jubes said – and the two of them finished cleaning the shreds of hair off of the floor.


	9. Canadian Mist

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

A/N well this is the last chapter today - I need to get some sleep - so I will leave you with - well - a bad idea.

Chapter 9 Canadian Mist

Marie went out on the porch after the kitchen was cleaned up from the haircutting mess. She waited – wanting to see what he really thought of the hair cut – Jubilee came out with her and they sat on the porch – waiting.

"Do ya think he liked it?"

"I hope so – he looks more like himself now." Marie said.

They waited until lunch – and he didn't show for lunch.

"I'm takin him a tray." Marie said – worried.

She opened the door – the room was dark again – and he was back in the chair – a half full bottle of whiskey in one hand – a photograph in the other.

"Logan."

"Go away, Marie. I know you're tryin ta help – but I just can't."

"Logan – please eat."

"Why – she's dead."

"You aren't."

"I wish I was – I miss her so much." She walked over and looked at the picture. It was Logan and a beautiful oriental woman – both smiling – in traditional dress.

"She was beautiful." She leaned her head on his, sitting on the arm of the chair. He ignored her – just stared at the picture.

"Well – hand me the bottle – if you're goin down – I'm goin with ya." She said – reaching for the bottle in his hand.

"NO! You have somethin – someone – he's a jerk – but he loves ya."

"No he don't – he's too chicken shit ta face his past – too chicken shit ta face ME! I kicked him out – and he LEFT! He didn't fight – he didn't even TRY ta convince me ta let him stay. He was tryin ta talk me into an abortion when I hit him – LOGAN – Remy doesn't love me – I don't think he ever did."

"HE did WHAT?" He was pissed again – pissed was good – pissed meant he was alive.

"He got his wish – I didn't have the baby." She said.

"Damned Cajun bastard." He muttered – and handed her the bottle. "I think you could actually use this."

She took a long swig – and then another. Drunk sounded good at this point. He took the bottle and took a drink after her. They finished the bottle – and he pulled another one out of a stash behind the chair – the one place she hadn't looked.

She leaned against him in the chair, and he slipped one arm around her – and grabbed the sandwich she'd brought him.

"Why ya doin' that, sugar?" She asked.

"I need ta get back on my feet if I'm gonna kill that Gumbo." He said, washing down the sandwich with more whiskey.

"What good will that do – I got rid of him – learned my lesson tha hard way – men are scum."

"Not all men – Darlin – not all men." He whispered around the mouth of the bottle.

"Name one that ain't."

"Ok – Xavier."

"Under eighty."

"Well that leaves me out – too." He grinned and handed her the bottle.

"Piotr."

"Alive?"

"Drake."

"Not only no but hell no – he was cheatin on me with Kitty."

"Damn – Darlin – I'm tryin here. Angel."

"Okay – ya might have somethin there."

"McCoy."

"Alright – ya found two I don't know anythin bad about." She grabbed the bottle and took a big swig – the booze was getting to her head – it was starting to spin – and his hair felt soft against her cheek. "Wait – McCoy's BLUE!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Just not somethin I could see myself sleepin with."

"What – never had a blue teddy bear?"

"Nope – it was red." She giggled – and felt him shift under her side. She looked down and right into his face as she slid off the arm – and into his lap.

"Red – hrm – don' t know anyone who's red. Green – we might be able ta dig up Toad." He grinned at her, the smell of whiskey and cigar strong. He stubbed out the cigar with his free hand, the other one was wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help staring at his lips – even in the shape he was in – she wanted to kiss him.

"This is a bad idea." She said as she cupped his cheek with her free hand – the other one wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

"Yep – really bad idea." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her, the hand that had stubbed the cigar wrapping in her hair, the photograph forgotten on the floor.

"Logan – we can't do this – it ain't…" She protested when he lifted his mouth.

"Right – I know – it's wrong on so many levels."

"No – I meant possible. You aren't recovered enough yet." She whispered against his lips – she could feel his body trying – valiantly – to respond.

"Shit." He whispered – and then took the bottle from her and took another swig.

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Why Shit?"

"I'm sobering up – and realizing just HOW bad an idea this is." He took another swig – and another. "Nope – not helpin."

"Logan?"

"Darlin – YOU are drunk – and I ain't able ta take advantage of ya – so I'm gonna be a gentleman – and let ya take the bed." He stood up, and managed to pick her up and carry her to the bed.

"I don't want tha bed - I want YOU!" She said.

"No – Darlin – I ain't Gambit – You ain't Mariko. This is wrong." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She knew he remembered what alcohol did to her – it was why he gave her the bed – as soon as her head hit the pillow – she was fighting sleep. Then she quit fighting.

It was smell that woke her up – smell and pain – excruciating pain in her head. She tried to sit up to see what that horrible smell was and nearly passed out again – her head was spinning so fast.

"Take it slow – Darlin." He said from the chair. He had a plate of food – and was eating.

"What's that horrible smell?"

"Jubilee cooked – pepper steak." He said around a mouthful of food.

"Oh God – I am going to be sick."

"Not in my bed you aren't."

His bed – she tried to remember how she got here – she remembered drinking – and – she felt her face flush – she'd tried to seduce him. She was suddenly sober – completely and coldly sober.

"OH God – Logan!"

"Darlin – we were BOTH wasted – I ain't holdin it against ya." He handed her a plate. "You should eat somethin – though – or you will be sick."

His hand was more fleshed out – almost normal.

"What have you been doin?"

"Eating – drinking – water mostly – Baby – I didn't realize until you passed out just how much I need ya – and you need me. I ain't gonna let ya down again."

"Logan – don't do this for me – YOU need to do this for YOU." She said softly.

"Oh – Darlin – I am. I'm goin Cajun huntin." She heard him snarl.

"Oh no you aren't." She sat up – nearly dumping the plate.

"Yep – I won't kill him – but I did promise him a beatin' if he hurt ya – and I keep my word."

"LOGAN!" She looked over – his face highlighted in a beam of late afternoon sunlight – he was grinning at her. He looked almost normal – his damned healing factor pulling him together faster than anyone had the right to heal. She almost resented it.

He stood up and walked to the bed – and took the plate from her. He set it on the bedside table, and leaned down, gently brushing his lips across hers.

"Ya miss me – Darlin – admit it."

"Not THAT bad." She hissed at him.

"Two seconds – and that hangover will be gone." He grinned.

"Not on your damned life." She said.

"What's the matter – afraid you'll like it." The look of pain that crossed his face told her he'd gone farther than he'd intended.

"Logan?"

"I said that to Jean – to get her to read my mind." He said softly.

"Well – I ain't Jean." She said.

"Nope – you ain't – You are my girl – the one I promised ta take care of – and I'm doin a piss poor job."

"Logan."

"Go change."

"What?"

"Go change – we're goin for a ride." He said – his old grin on his lips. She didn't trust this change in him.

"I ain't sure that's a good idea."

"I know it ain't. Marie – I want ta show ya somethin – I ain't gonna do anything, I just want ta show ya something." He said softly.

"Okay." She pushed him away and sat up. The sun was still out – and they were both sober – sort of. She looked down at the jeans and shirt she'd worn to cut his hair – she was still covered in it.

"Change – good idea – I itch."

"Twenty minutes – meet me in the garage." She hurried out of the room. She didn't know what brought about this change – but she was glad to see him smiling again.


	10. Scooters

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 9 Scooters

She pulled on the old leather jacket she used to wear when she rode behind Remy. Jeans – clean sweatshirt – and the jacket. Storm kept things comfortable near the school – but twenty feet away from the walls the snow started – and she knew it was cold outside the bubble of Storm's protection.

Jubilee caught her as she turned to leave the room.

"Where the HELL do you think you are going – did he like the hair?"

"I – I don't know – I didn't ask." She replied

"Then what the HELL have you been doing – you've been locked up in his room all afternoon." She couldn't tell if that was jealousy in the other woman's voice.

"Talking – drinking – and you know me – I passed out." She said simply. Let Jubes make what she would of that.

"So now what?"

"He wants to show me something."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"You going on the bike?"

"He said 'Let's go for a ride.' I don't think he meant a horse."

"Is he safe to drive?"

"Is he EVER?"

"Good point – wear a helmet." Jubilee said with a grin.

"I plan on it. Are YOU okay?"

"Yeah – I am dealing – I've spent some time in with the Professor – he's helping me control the telepathic stuff – I hate knowing what people are thinking. I used to think it would be cool – you know – but now – you find out all kinds of shit you just DON'T want to know."

"Like what?"

"Like what went on in Logan's room." Marie winced. Jubilee never was one to mince words.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could say. She had KNOWN it was wrong – she never should have taken that first drink – she KNEW better.

"For WHAT? For admitting – if only while drunk – that you still love him – for dragging him back to the world of the living – for making him something more than a walking zombie?" Jubilee was grinning.

"For hurting you." She said quietly.

"You didn't hurt me – I was more worried about you getting hurt. I told you – what happened in Japan – I don't think I could EVER kiss him – or anything else – it's too fresh – too vivid in my mind. I've seen him covered head to toe with another person's blood – in his mouth – his eyes – and the horrible smile on his face." Jubilee shuddered. "I don't think I will ever be able to even hug him again – not without a cringe."

"Jubes – we've all seen him like that – he's the Wolverine." Marie said simply.

"I KNOW – I just – I think I'll find me someone who can kill from a distance – like me – that up close and personal stuff messed with my head."

"Sometimes – up close and personal is the only way to get the job done." Marie said – a little coolly.

"I know – your power – it's up close and personal – so you understand him better. I think that's why none of us could – all of us – even the Professor – work from a distance – and we all have personal space issues – but you two – you have to get inside personal space – to do what you do – so you don't mind getting inside to help either."

Wow – Jubilee being insightful. "Maybe you are right. I hadn't thought about it like that. I use touch ta keep me sane – that's why I went into hair – so I could touch people – and Logan's always been a touchy person. For that matter – so's Hank – you know you might be onto something there." She smiled.

"Hrm – a thesis on mutants and touchability – the closer your power draws you to other people – the more touchable you are – by Jubilation Lee." She popped the gum on the last word – and grinned.

They both heard the gunning of the bike engine, and Marie took off down the stairs, waving back over her shoulder.

"Took ya long enough." He said as she ran into the garage.

"I had ta talk ta Jubes." She said.

"Yeah – don't remind me."

"Logan – she cares about you." She said softly as she balanced herself with one hand on his hip and swung her leg over the back of the bike.

"I know – they all do – but – it ain't enough sometimes." He said softly.

"I know. Sometimes – ya just need more." He gunned the engine as she said the last word, making her grab his waist for dear life.

"Put your helmet on – Kid. I ain't takin you nowhere without it." He said. "I don't know if I could save ya – now that you have control."

"I don't know either." She said as she pulled the helmet on over her head.

"I don't plan on exploring that any time soon." He said as he gunned the engine again, and kicked the kickstand back, the squealing of the back tire letting all and sundry know that Wolverine was back on the roads.

She held on – the plastic visor of the helmet keeping the wind from chapping her face, her hands wrapped tightly around his waist – a waist that wasn't as thin as yesterday – that was actually an arm full – especially in his old leather jacket. It took her a moment to recognize the route he was taking – she knew where they were going. The lake – pond really – he'd found it not long after Alkali Lake – someplace she could go – and swim – and relax – without worrying about hurting anyone – and only they knew about it.

He didn't even slow down – nearly laid them both out on the gravel as he took the turn at full speed – the old dirt road rutted with bike trails – he must have come here quite a bit after she left. It was beautiful in the snow – the water wasn't frozen – and steam rose off the top in the cold air.

"Wow – I figured this place'd been bulldozed." She said as she pulled the helmet off, the white streak fluttering in her eyes in the breeze.

"Now why the HELL would I do that – I spent a fortune buying this place." He said.

"Buying it?"

"After you left – I didn't want anything happening to it – so I bought it." He smiled. "I needed a place to get away – from the kids – from the Professor – from…" He didn't finish – just took her hand and pulled her along the shore.

There was a small cabin – built in a clearing in the woods – you could see the water from the front door – but it was sheltered.

"This didn't used ta be here?" She asked.

"Nope – built it." He said simply.

He opened the door with a key from his pocket – and stood aside for her to go in first. The place was covered in a layer of dust – no one had been inside in years.

"Wow."

"What – prefer outside."

"No – it's nice – cozy." She smiled – the echo catching her – and the grin on his face told her he'd caught it too. "You gonna offer me some jerky?"

"Nope – think I'm out." He laughed. Her discomfort melted away – and he was just Logan again. She looked around the single room – there were pictures on the wall – graduation – the day she got her uniform – one with her and Jubes and Kitty lounging in the rec room – all three in bathing suits. One of her and Kitty and Bobby and John and Piotr – she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I miss those days." She smiled.

"I missed you." He said simply. She looked around some more. Her old swimming stuff was here – the big towel she'd bought, her old one piece bathing suit – the floats and stuff for just being lazy in the water.

"I can't believe you kept all this stuff." She said.

"When you left – I wasn't in a good place – and by the time I was – well – you were in the middle of the Danvers mess – and Frost – and I didn't think you needed me then – you took care of it just fine. Then your parents – I wanted to wring both their necks – then you took off. I tried to keep track of you – but it wasn't until New Orleans that you settled down much."

"Logan – you kept track."

"I promised ta take care of ya – now how the hell was I supposed ta do that if I didn't know where you were?" She shrugged – he had a point.

"I came ta see ya – but you'd already met Gumbo – so I made sure he knew you had a guardian – well me – and high tailed it. You were happy – so I let you go."

"Let me go?"

"Yeah – I came to New Orleans ta – I don't know – convince ya ta come home – No – that wasn't it – to convince you to come home ta me. I realized – sometime after you left – but before Danvers – that I loved ya." It was simple – and she just stood there.

"Logan."

"I saw you with Gumbo – and you were happy – so I left. Then there was the mess with Viper – and I don't even want ta get into that – but after the divorce – I came lookin for ya again – found ya in Fairbanks. You were still happy – I remember you and Remy ice skating – you kept slipping – and he kept catching you – and I would have given anything for you to look at me like that." He shrugged. "I left again – went to Japan – met Mariko."

"Oh – Logan."

"I love her – I always will – but she said it best – we were talkin about you – and she said 'Logan – you can't just love one – if you did – your heart wouldn't stand up – not with your lifetime.' And she was right. I never stopped – never stopped lovin' Jean – but I can't ever stop lovin you."

"Logan – I…"

"Don't – you need me – not as a lover – but as a friend – and that always comes first – you know that."

"No – you don't understand – I never stopped either." She said it softly. "There were times – I know Remy knew – when I just couldn't help wishin he was you. But – when I'd call – you'd be gone – you never wrote – so I thought you'd forgotten me."

"Never – Baby."

She looked at him across the narrow expanse of the room – the chasm of their pain so much harder to cross.

"Come on – let's get back – it's getting dark." He opened the door and waited for her to cross the threshold first.

She didn't know how to deal with it – the entire ride home she clutched his waist – not knowing what to do.

She panicked as soon as they pulled up to the school – she knew THAT bike too well. What the hell was he doing here?


	11. Yelling

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 11 Yelling

She could hear the raised voices as they came in the door from the garage, Logan had a reassuring hand on her shoulder – one that had a bit of weight to it for a change.

"You know – we could slip in through the kitchen – grab a snack – and up the back stairs – pretend he ain't here." He said quietly.

"No – I have ta face him." She felt him squeeze her shoulder, and then slip his hand to the small of her back – giving her a slight push.

"Then get in there – I'm hungry again."

"We are gonna have ta put you on a diet – once you are back ta normal.'

"We can discuss that later." She heard a strange tone in his voice.

"Logan – you can't eat like this normally." She said over her shoulder. She felt him step closer to her.

"Darlin – what I'm wantin is a diet of YOU!" He whispered.

She was blushing when she stepped into the entry hall – not that anyone noticed – with the scene they walked into. Remy was backed against the closed front doors – both hands in the air – no cards in sight – a look of almost fear on his face. Jubilee was standing in front of him both hands up – fireworks blazing – and giving him hell.

"…lying piece of shit. It's no wonder she kicked your ass out – if it'd been me – you'dve been picking up your ass from the concrete. I don't see how you could do that to her – knowing what her mutation is like. I ought to paff you inta next week – for even daring to show your face here."

"Whoa – Jubes – that's my job." Logan said from behind her, growling at the Cajun backed against the door.

"You couldn't kill a fly right now – so the rest of us have ta pick up the…" Jubilee turned and got a good look at him. "Never mind – scratch that – nice ta see you back ta normal, Wolvie." Marie flinched as the snickt of his blades sounded behind her.

"BOTH of you – let me deal with this." She said. "Besides – you two need to have a talk." They both gave her wounded looks – but Logan put away the claws, and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be waitin' Darlin – if he gives ya any trouble – I'll hurt him good."

She watched them both head for the kitchen, silently asking Jubilee to fix him something to eat – before turning and giving Remy both barrels.

"HOW dare you show up here – I told you I never wanted ta see you again." She hissed.

"Chere – I love ya – I need ya – I went home an' you were gone – what was I supposed ta tink. I came here – de one place I knew you'd consider home – an' here you are – wid HIM!" He shouted the last. "Where you been – out on his bike – I KNOW where you and bike rides end up." He leered raking his eyes up and down her body knowingly. "Did he make ya scream?"

"Remy – I threw your ass out – I told ya I didn't want ta see ya anymore – I told ya it was over. And it ain't any of your business WHERE I was or with whom – you lost that right when you…"

"I know – but I went back ta da Big Easy – I got a bishop workin on an annulment – I even tol' my pere dat he better get used to da idea – 'cuz me an' de Belle were tru."

"It's too late Remy. IF ya'd done that six months ago – even two months ago – it might have made a difference – but DAMN IT! I have you in my head – I KNOW just how many damned times ya've lied ta me – I CAN'T TRUST YOU!"

"Chere – belle amour…"

"I ain't your BELLE anythin' Remy." He got an ugly snarl on his face.

"How long did you wait – before runnin back ta HIM – your damned guard badger? I came back less dan a week – an' you were gone. How long did you plan dis – you an' him?"

"I DIDN'T run back ta him – there was nothin ta run BACK to – except a good friend – a good friend who NEEDS me right now – needs my support. I've only been here two days. STORM sent for me – because he was sick – he NEEDED me – NEEDS me. Do I LOVE him – HELL YEAH! Do I want ta be with him – yes – more than anythin on earth. He's TEN times the man you'll EVER be."

He stepped forward – hand raised – but she just stood her ground. He'd never hit her – never even threatened before – but if he ever did – Logan wouldn't have to kill him – she would – and without ever using her powers – she didn't want any MORE of him in her head.

"Don't be stupid Remy. Just leave. It's over – there's no way on God's green earth I'll ever trust you – ever be able to forgive you for what happened. Just go."

She heard steps behind her – and turned. It was Jubilee – a sappy grin on her face.

"Chica – your man needs ya in the kitchen – why don't you let me deal with throwin the swamp trash out."

The sound of wheels startled them both.

"Actually – Jubilation – I would like you to show Mr. LeBeau a room." Professor Xavier entered the hallway.

"WHAT!" Both women shouted at the wheelchair bound man.

"I believe he is sincere – at least in his attempts at reparation for what he did – Rogue – I am not expecting you to continue your romantic relationship – but there is a friendship there that is worth salvaging. You have a huge capacity for forgiveness – please consider it."

He turned to the young man in question. "You are welcome to stay – for as long as you need, Gambit."

Remy pulled down his glasses – exposing his unusual eyes as he looked straight at the older man. "Tank you – but I don' tink I can stay – de Chere – I tink it would jes hurt too much. De'res been too many tings said – maybe – someday – but not now." He reached out to touch her cheek but she backed away – flinching at the pain on his face.

"I love you – Chere – an' when dat damned badger runs off and leaves ya – again – I'll be waitin – ta pick up da pieces."

"Logan never ran off and left me – I left – here – you have no idea what's goin on – so keep your damned judgements ta yourself." She hissed.

"Jes' re'mber – I'll be there – if you need me." He turned and opened the door, and turned back. "An' YOU Firecracker – watch you' back – I don' take threats lightly."

"You watch yours – Gumbo – I don't make them lightly." Jubilee hissed at him her face flushed. Marie was surprised at the tension between them. He walked out the door – and she heard the gunning of the bike engine. She was shaking – she didn't know if it was anger – or a little fear – but her entire body was shaking.

His familiar arms slipped around her shoulders.

"Ten times the man – huh?" He said.

"Shut up." She had to laugh – of course he heard every word – she'd been shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Rogue – Logan, I'd like to see you both, in my office." She suddenly felt like she was sixteen again – and got caught punching holes in Jean and Scott's condoms. It hadn't worked – but they all had thought a baby would speed up the wedding. She felt a twinge at the lost innocence – and lost friends.

"I don't know if this course you are on is wise." The Professor said as Logan closed the door behind him.

"I don't think you have much ta say about it." Logan said.

"I don't – you are both adults – I just worry that this is too soon – for BOTH of you – to really know what you want."

"Chuck – I've loved her since the day I met her – I ain't ever stopped – I ain't ever gonna – so if you are gonna disapprove – fine – if you are gonna fire me – fine – I don't need the damned job – or the damned room."

"Logan – I am CONCERNED – not disapproving. To be honest – I have hoped for this outcome for some time – but I just feel that this is moving too quickly – especially in light of the pain you have both experienced lately."

"Professor – we love each other – there ain't no way ta hide it – or deny it – and runnin from it because it's 'too quick' or ' too soon' is only gonna make it worse."

"You are right about that, Rogue."

"It's Marie." She said a slight smile on her face.

"Marie." He gave her a slight nod. "How do you plan on handling this once school starts? I do have to be concerned about the students."

"You let Jean and Scooter live together for years." Logan snarled.

"Yes – but they were at least engaged."

"Chuck – butt out – it's our life – we'll let you know – when we do – how things will go down – okay." He opened the door and stormed out.

"Marie…"

"I'll talk to him – but I agree with him."

She could hear him muttering as he climbed the stairs. "…old man needs ta mind his own damned business." He suddenly spun around and looked at her – really looked at her.

"You just said you loved me." He had a silly grin on his face.

"So did you." She said. He ran down the stairs and scooped her up into his arms.

"You can't take it back."

"Neither can you – dumb shit."

"Baby – YOU love ME! After everything – after nearly leaving you on the side of the road – nearly KILLING you – nearly dying for you – after Iceprick – and Gumbo – and me wantin ta kill both of them – after having ME in your head – you love me. You got Gumbo in your head – and it killed what you felt – but you still love me." He whispered the last against her lips.

All she could do was nod – he didn't give her much of a chance to answer.


	12. Interuptions

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 12 Interruptions

It was Storm clearing her throat that caused them to come up for air.

"Well – I don't know what to say." She'd come from the back hallway. Jubilee was right on her heels.

"I do – RIGHT ON!" Marie blushed. She hated the idea of Jubilee being upset by any of this – or anyone for that matter. Remy would get over it – she couldn't panic about him but her family was another matter.

"I have to echo that sentiment." Storm said.

"I bet you do – I found Hank's boxers in your laundry last week." Ororo blushed and ran for the stairs – Jubilee just doubled over laughing.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't like blue teddy bears." Logan laughed. Jubilee just looked at him strangely.

"Hey – I'm goin to the mall – anyone want ta come?" Jubilee said, as she grabbed her purse and overcoat from the hall closet.

"Not on your life – Firecracker." Logan said – shuddering. "I've been on enough shopping trips with you."

Jubilee smacked him on the back of the head as she walked by – giving Marie a grin and a wink and a thumb up behind his back.

"Least ya didn't paff me." He laughed as she walked out the door.

_**Don't wait up – I have plans.**_ She started – Jubilee was getting control over it.

"Alone at last – at least until school starts." He said – pulling her close against his chest.

"How are you feelin?" She asked, although part of the answer to that question was growing very obvious between them.

"Like we need ta talk about that diet." He grinned.

"Uhh – uhh." She said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding? We have the mansion to ourselves – and all you can think about is food."

"Darlin – food is the LAST thing on my mind right now." He leaned down and kissed her – and they were interrupted by another cleared throat – and Logan's frustrated growl.

"HI!" They both looked toward the entrance to the garage. Marie almost doubled over in laughter – both Kitty and Bobby were standing there – their jaws almost on the floor. Behind them was a second man Marie didn't recognize.

"Hi – ummm – hi!" Marie couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Rogue – Logan – this is Peter – Peter this is Logan and Rogue – old friends of mine." Bobby said finally. Logan dropped his hands from her waist and reached out one to the young stranger.

"Peter?"

"Parker." The young man said – Logan's nose wrinkled a bit and he glanced at Bobby.

"IceCube – I want to talk to ya later." He said shortly. "Kitty – good ta see ya. Baby – we'll finish this later." He turned on one heel and took off toward the back of the house – and the elevator to the lower levels.

"BABY!" Kitty finally squeaked.

"It's complicated."

"No shit – the last time I saw him - last week – he looked like a walking skeleton – and that was at two am in the moonlight – in the snow." Bobby snapped.

"Bobby – don't. I don't know how much you know but…"

"I know I saw Jubilee hitching a ride with some guy in a long duster on a bike on the way up here." Kitty said.

"Duster – bike – was he wearing shades?" Marie asked, staring to fume.

"Nope eyes were all black with red irises."

"Ummm – hitching a ride?"

"Well – it looked like there was more than just hitching a ride going on – but she seemed to have everything under control. At least until he kissed her." Marie didn't know if she wanted to KILL her – or run out and protect her. That lying sack of SHIT! Kitty backed up and even Bobby held up his hands.

"What did I say?"

"Oh nothin – just my best friend makin out with my EX!" She grumbled.

"Well considering what we saw when we came in…" Bobby said. "You don't have much room to talk."

"Oh that's rich comin' from the two of you."

"I'm totally lost here." Peter said glancing at all of them. Marie just started laughing, then Kitty joined in, and finally Bobby.

"OH God just like old times." Marie said.

"Yea – even you panting after Logan." Bobby said – a slightly bitter tone in his voice.

"Don't go there IceCube." She laughed. He blushed a bit – and grinned.

"Will someone explain the joke?" They all looked at the stranger in their midst – and then doubled over in laughter again as Hank walked by gripping the ceiling beams with his feet – a handful of Twinkies and the New England Journal of Medicine in his hands.

"Well – it looks like I'll feel right at home." Peter said with a strange grin.

"My stars and garters – Rogue is that you?" Hank dropped down from the overhead beams, grinning and hugged her.

"I guess it's the weekend then?" Marie said. "Everyone's home."

"Well – school starts next week – and I like to get my lesson plans in early." Bobby said.

"Lesson plans?"

"I teach math."

"Oh."

"The Professor asked me to check on the computer system so when Bobby said he and Peter were heading this way – I hitched a ride." Kitty grinned.

"Yeah – you always could hitch a ride with Bobby."

"Rogue – that was TEN years ago – I'm dating PETER and YOU were just kissing LOGAN!" Kitty snapped.

"Logan – he's out of his room?" Hank said, a befuddled expression on his face.

"Yes." Marie said simply.

"He looked fine to me – a little thin still – but much better than the last time – and who cut his hair – it looked great." Kitty said. Marie just blushed – at least SOMEONE noticed.

She was trying to decide between going down to the Danger Room – and continuing where they'd left off – or going after Jubilee – and wringing her neck. She decided Jubilee could handle herself – if not – Remy would be in a world of hurt.


	13. Truths

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 13 Truths

Marie found Logan – he'd ended up sitting in the elevator – tears flowing down his face. She sat down next to him – and put an arm around him.

"Logan."

"I'm not ready for this, Darlin." He said softly.

"I know – I ain't either." He looked at her. "Remy's off bein well REMY – and I'm jealous." She said.

"What's the Gumbo done now?"

"He's chasin Jubes."

"Oh GOD! Poor Gumbo." Logan laughed through the tears. "You still love him – don't ya?"

"Yes – how the hell do ya do it – love more than one person?"

"I ain't exactly sure – I just do." He said it softly. "I do – ya know – love ya."

"I know – I also know this ain't right. The Professor's right – we ain't ready for this." He leaned his head on hers on his shoulder.

"Our timin' SUCKS!" He laughed.

"Yep. But ya know what – I ain't goin anywhere this time – and I ain't lettin you either – so maybe – someday – when both of us are on the same page – until then – I'm GONNA kill me a Cajun." She hissed.

"Hear him out – Jubes too. She wouldn't do anything stupid." Logan said, wiping the tears from his face.

"What happened?"

"I got in here – and I don't know – a scent I think – and I just couldn't stop it – I kept seein her."

"Logan – you've not let yourself grieve. She was your WIFE - carrying your child. For God's sake – you're only human – mutant or not. No one expects you to recover this fast – not emotionally." She felt his tears again – and just sat there with him.

"Darlin – I ain't sure I am gonna get through this." He said softly.

"Yes you will – because if you don't – I don't know what I'll do. I need ya. Who else is gonna put up with my crap." She said as he broke down again.

Kitty found them – and for once – didn't try to put her own interpretation on what she saw – she just helped Marie drag him to his feet – and up the stairs to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Kitty asked after they did a once over of the room – and made sure all the whiskey bottles were gone.

"Grief – guilt – anger – you name it – he's dealin with it right now." She said.

"So what was that downstairs?"

"A mistake." Marie said sadly.

Kitty looked at her – and Marie just walked down the hall to her room. She didn't want to deal with anything right now – today had been so full of ups and downs and she just wanted to collapse. She opened the door – and groaned.

"I need ta talk to you, Chica."

"Oh GOD!" She walked in and shut the door.

"Oh God is right – that damned Cajun is impossible. I am so ready ta kill him." She was seething. Marie just sat on the bed next to her.

"So what the hell happened – Kitty and Bobby saw him kiss you?"

"He was trying ta shut me up. I was waiting on my cab – and he drove by, and I started giving him hell about stalking you and he just grabbed me and kissed me." She groaned. "and – okay – I'll give the guy points – he's a good kisser – but I just wanted to wash my mouth out with mouthwash – he gives me the willies." She threw herself back on the bed.

"Oh damn – today hasn't been my day." Marie said.

"What – it sure looked like it earlier." Jubilee said.

"Logan ain't anywhere near ready ta be anything but grieving – and I ain't gonna let him. Professor Xavier was right – this is too soon – and I ain't ready either. Maybe – someday – but right now – we both need each other as friends more."

"Damn – you just can't catch a break." Jubilee said.

"I ain't sure I want ta catch that break – he's so fragile right now."

"Damn. What are you going to do about Remy?"

"I have no idea – I still love the damned jerk – just can't trust him worth shit." She muttered – throwing herself down next to Jubes.

Kitty walked to the door and saw them. "Tell me you two are okay."

"Come in – and join the pity party." Jubes said to the other X-Man.

"Pity party – didn't look like anyone needed pity but me – Peter's still in love with his ex – every time she calls he drops and runs – and I mean EVERYTIME. You two seem to be at least getting somewhere." She flopped down on the floor.

"Yeah – RIGHT." Marie and Jubes said in unison.

"My ex is an asshole who wanted me to have an abortion – and ended up causing me to miscarry anyway – you are in better shape trust me – since he thinks the way ta win me back is ta hit on my best friend." Marie muttered.

"And I don't HAVE a boyfriend – unless you count her sleezeball ex." Jubilee said.

"Oh God I miss girl night." They all three said together.

"Tell me Storm still hides the good ice cream under the broccoli." Marie said.

"Yep – but she doesn't stock it as regularly – since Hank came to stay with us." Jubes said. "Something about a regular sex life makes you crave chocolate less – or something like that."

"BULLSHIT!" Marie and Kitty said in unison – and grinned. They all three raced for the kitchen.

Logan was sitting at the table – three spoons out and the carton in the middle – he had his own carton – and spoon.

"You are goin' ta blow up like a balloon if ya keep this up, sugar." Marie teased him.

"SHUT up and pass the chocolate." He grumbled – he was going to be in one of those moods. They took his whiskey away – so he was binging on chocolate ice cream.

They all four ended up laughing and talking until two in the morning – and even Logan seemed relaxed. Marie discovered two things that night – one good friends can't be replaced – and two – never get between Logan and chocolate ice cream – he could get vicious.


	14. Tears

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 14 Tears

Marie woke up with a chocolate hangover; her head hurt and she was nauseous and her mouth tasted like stale Oreos. They'd really done it last night – finished off ALL the ice cream in the mansion. They'd sent Logan for more; and cleaned out the local grocery store. She was going to have to put him on a diet; even his healing factor couldn't handle that much sugar and fat.

She heard a moan outside her door, right before it opened and Jubilee, looking as bad as Marie felt, walked in.

"God – did we really eat that much ice cream last night?" She moaned. "I am going to be working out in the Danger Room for a MONTH!"

"I know, I already scheduled five o'clock in the evening for my workouts – right before I dropped in bed last night."

"At least Logan was better." Jubilee said

"For now – he's still cycling – and we need ta be there for him." Marie said gently.

Logan and Jubes had finally had it out over a carton of chocolate chocolate chunk ice cream last night. They'd all been crying by the time the two of them hashed everything out – Logan still felt guilty as hell for what he'd done, but Jubes had explained a few things, which had just made him worse, until Jubes threatened to paff him for being an idiot.

They hadn't exactly made up; more like an armed truce. They both knew they couldn't go back, and were really trying to go forward.

"I got an offer from another school, I am thinking about taking it." Jubilee said finally.

"What? Logan needs all of us right now." Marie said.

"Well, no offence, but the world doesn't revolve around Logan. This is a good job offer, at another school that works with mutant kids, and the job isn't teaching, it's assistant headmaster." Jubilee said. Marie was shocked. She didn't know Jubilee had that kind of ambition.

"I'm sorry, Jubes. You are right, and that sounds like a great job. Have you talked it over with the Professor?"

"Yeah, he recommended me for it."

"That's great. I guess I'm so focused on Logan that nothing else is registering." Marie said.

"Rogue – you need to focus on ROGUE! Chica, you've been through hell, yourself, and I know you want to help Logan; but you can't – if you don't help yourself." Marie had been surprised since she got home at how much Jubilee had grown up – and now she was leaving.

"So when does the job start?"

"Next week – start of the spring term."

"Well I guess we are going to have to throw you one HELL of a going away party." Marie smiled.

"Sure – whatever." Jubilee said, quietly. Something else was bothering her.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you and Logan talking last night does it?" Marie asked.

"NO! I just don't want a big deal. The kids won't be here, yet, and with everything going on, it just might be best to do something quiet." Jubilee wanted a QUIET exit. That wasn't like her at all.

"Sure – whatever." Marie said. Jubilee gave her a smile and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Marie just sat there in the bed, confused.

She threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She'd slept later than she'd planned and wanted to make sure Logan got a good breakfast, after the binge last night. She quickly showered and threw on some clothes, pulled her hair back in a pony tail, and hurried down the hall to his room.

It was still dark inside when she opened the door. The bed was still made, and the room was empty. She smiled. He was around somewhere, and this room was going to get cleaned up today. She threw open the curtains and got down to business. She went downstairs to the cleaning closet and grabbed the mop and bucket, vacuum and cleaning rags and furniture polish, and with everything on top of the bucket, wheeled it into the elevator. On the second floor she whistled as she wheeled the bucket down to his open door.

She ended up making several trips to the cleaning closet, once for carpet cleaner to get stains out, once for bleach and scouring powder for the bathroom, and once because she had to strip the hardwood floor under the window, and would have to stain and varnish it again – just to get all the cigar ash out. She was on her hands and knees under the window, scrubbing, hands covered in rubber gloves, when he came in the door.

"WHAT the HELL are you doin?" He snapped.

"This room was a disaster – it needed cleaning." She said.

"DARLIN! Enough – its cleaner than when I moved in for cryin out loud." He walked over and took the sandpaper out of her hand. "Stripping the floor?"

"It needed done." She said, wiping her face with the back of her arm – it was then she noticed the tears.

"Baby – I think something's buggin ya." He said softly guiding her up onto her feet and into his arms.

"I'm fine." She snapped – and then broke, sobbing on his shoulder.

"Shhhhhh." He whispered as she cried.

She didn't know how long they stood there like that, before she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know WHAT'S wrong." She said.

"I do. YOU lost a baby a month ago. You are nesting – your hormones are all screwed up – and you are tryin ta baby me since you don't have Gumbo ta baby since you broke up with him." He said matter of factly. "The damned sad part is I needed it – but I'm gonna be okay. YOU are the one that just ended a six year relationship, YOU needed a good cry."

"DAMN it. I came to help you." She whispered.

"No ya didn't. Ya came HOME because you were hurtin' – my needin' ya was just an added incentive."

"Thanks Logan." She said.

"Now get this SHIT out of my room – it stinks ta high heaven." He grumbled, and helped her get everything put away.

They were in the cleaning closet when she had another weepy attack. He just held her, again.

"Darlin – if you are that desperate ta baby someone – the kids will be back Monday." He joked. That wasn't all of it – but maybe that would help with some of it. She just nodded against his tear soaked shirt.

"I'm gonna have ta change my shirt again." He grumbled, leaving her in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table when Storm came in.

"How are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Not good today." Marie said.

"I heard what happened – Kitty has a big mouth sometimes. I never should have sent you that letter – you are the one who needs help." She wrapped an arm around Marie as she leaned against the counter.

"I'm fine." Marie said.

"We have been asking a lot of you the last few days – without realizing you needed us as much as we needed you, and I'm sorry." She leaned on Storm, and cried again. She didn't know what was wrong, but she just couldn't stop.

Storm let go after she finished and turned to the refrigerator and handed her a large sports drink.

"Here – I think you need this. Dehydration isn't a good idea. I'm going to go change my shirt." She smiled and squeezed the hand Marie reached out for the bottle. She'd forgotten how strong Ro could be. She opened the bottle and took a long drink, then opened the refrigerator and made herself a sandwich.

She was sitting at the table, drink and sandwich in front of her, crying again, when Kitty came in.

"Rogue are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Marie said.

"Like hell." Kitty sat down next to her at the table.

"It's Remy's favorite. I made it without thinking about it." She whispered pointing at the sandwich. "I hate turkey."

"Can I eat it then – I'll make you another one." Kitty said, grabbing the sandwich.

"Sure – thanks." Marie just leaned her head on her arms on the table. She just didn't know what was wrong with her today. Maybe it was coming down off of the chocolate high, or maybe it was seeing Remy yesterday, but she just wanted to DO something – or crawl in a hole and die, she couldn't decide which.

She was glad Logan was having a good day – because she wasn't, and didn't know if she could handle having to be strong for him. Kitty dropped a ham and cheese sandwich in front of her and she forced herself to eat it.

"Jubes and I are going shopping – and YOU are coming with us. You can't teach in those clothes. Professor Xavier gave you a clothing allowance; it's time to use it." Kitty said, dragging her up from the table after she finished the sandwich. Shopping with Jubes and Kitty wasn't top on her list of things to do, but she didn't think either of them would give her a choice.

"Let me tell Logan where I'm going." She said.

"WHY? He don't own you."

"He's just so…."

"FORGET LOGAN today. He's fine. He was down in the gym doing his Ti Chi, and then he planned on working in the Danger Room all afternoon. With Jubes leaving – he's going to have to take the self defense classes back, ready or not, so he's trying to get ready." Kitty was matter of fact as she dragged Marie back to her room, handed her clean clothes that weren't stained with cleaning chemicals, and forced her into the bathroom to shower.

"If you THINK you are going to the mall with us smelling like bleach, think again. You have three minutes, or I am coming in there and washing your hair for you." Kitty said in a mock drill sergeant voice. Marie laughed, and then hurried, knowing Kitty, she meant it.


	15. Surprises

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 14 Surprises

Marie sat in the back seat of the car. Kitty and Jubilee were still chattering at her, trying to cheer her up. The trunk was loaded with bags from the mall, as Jubilee said; it had been a very lucrative trip. She'd bought things without thinking about it, if one of them said it looked good, she bought it. She wasn't really in the mood for shopping.

Marie was looking out the side window as the car stopped at a light. She suddenly sat up.

"Is that Logan's bike?" She said, Jubilee looked out her window.

"Yep – that's HardCase's he hangs out there sometimes." She said

"I KNOW that – but if that's Logan's bike – and THAT is REMY's … STOP THE CAR!"

Kitty did an illegal U turn and pulled into the bar's parking lot.

"Oh SHIT!" Jubes said as they stared at the two bikes. "This doesn't look good. At least the place is quiet – no fight going on, yet."

Marie jumped out of the car and ran for the door. The bouncer just stood there.

"ID?"

"Here." She said.

"You don't look twenty eight."

"Do ya want my birth certificate asshole?" She muttered.

"You two – ID?" He said as the other two came up behind her. Marie was trying to look past him, maybe they hadn't seen each other yet – maybe Logan had just gotten here – maybe, OH SHIT! They were playing POOL!

The bouncer finally moved and let the three of them into the bar. Marie stormed up to the pool tables.

"Do you mind tellin me just what the HELL you are doin?" She demanded, not really sure which one she was talking to.

"Shootin' pool, darlin." Logan said with a grin.

"I can see that – but shooting pool with HIM!" She shouted at him.

"Chere!" She looked at Remy for the first time, he was sporting a huge black eye and split lip.

"LOGAN! Did you have ta hit him?" She said.

"I didn't have ta – Jubes did that." He said, leaning over the table to take his shot. "Now SHUT up woman, I'm shootin pool."

Shut up – did he just say shut up! She glared at both of them. They wanted some male bonding time – fine she'd had it with both of them tonight, and she hadn't been here two minutes.

"Chere – keep dat friend of yours away from me – she packs quiet a punch." Remy grinned before walking around the table, ignoring Logan.

"Stay away from me Remy LeBeau." She said.

"Chere – I'm sorry bout yesterday. I jes needed ta see ya, an dat Firecracker of yours set me off." He reached a hand out to run a finger down her cheek, she turned her face away. "Chere, I love ya, I ain't stopped, I ain't gonna. Please, don' do dis."

"Get away from me." She hissed. He bowed his head, pain etched across his face. She almost gave in, almost walked into his arms, but the low growl from across the table stopped her.

"Your shot, Gumbo." He said. She looked at Logan, but he was looking at Remy. She just spun on her heel to storm out and walked right into Kitty and Jubes. She just grabbed their arms and pulled them along as she stormed out. She was fed up with both men – if they wanted to get drunk and shoot pool she wasn't going to try to stop either of them, they'd just better not come to her for sympathy, either of them.

She didn't say a word the rest of the way to the mansion. Jubilee and Kitty insisted on helping her unload and hang up her new clothes, but she really wasn't interested.

"I CAN'T believe them. Shootin' pool like there was nothin wrong." She said finally, kicking one of the empty bags on the floor.

"Chica – they're guys. They don't do things the way we do." Jubes said.

"Well I think they both need a good boot to the head." Kitty said, and all three laughed at the old expression.

"What was that – and why the HELL was Logan at a bar?" She grumbled. She didn't need to pull him out of another drunk, she didn't think she could, not in the shape she was in.

"Well, I've been to Case's a few time's with him, Chica. He only drinks beer, and we all know that don't even give him a buzz." Jubes said.

"Really?" She looked at her friend.

"Yeah – he hangs out there for the fights, not the booze." Jubes grinned.

"Great – well if he's in the mood for a good bar fight, he must be feeling better." Marie said. "And you didn't tell me you HIT Remy."

"Punched his lights out for kissing me, hell yeah." Jubes said with a grin.

"Damn. I almost felt sorry for him." Marie grinned.

"Don't – he deserved it."

The other two left her alone to go to bed, but she just tossed and turned until she heard the bike come up the drive. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand two thirty. They'd closed the bar down. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop the tears.

She curled up, back to the door and tried to cry quietly. She could hear him in the hall outside and didn't want him to know she was awake. The door opened.

"Darlin, I can smell the tears." He said simply as he lay down on the bed next to her, wrapping one arm around her.

"How was your evening?" She asked sharply.

"Well, Gumbo and I finished the game, then I bought him dinner, he hadn't eaten in three days. He's been camping in the woods, spent everything he had tryin ta get here. I let him stay at the cabin at the lake." He said it simply.

"Why?"

"Darlin' that boy's given up everything for you. He's got a contract on his head, can't go anywhere near New Orleans or he's dead. They threw him out of the Thieves Guild, and he's broke – and I don't mean money wise – I don't think I've ever seen a man that broken – except in the mirror." He said it all softly, without blame or anger in his voice.

She just cried. She still loved him, didn't want to see him hurt, she just couldn't trust him.

"Darlin' I know ya love him, I ain't sayin give him a chance, what he did, well it's gonna be hard ta forgive, and impossible to forget, but Baby, you two had six years together, surely you can salvage somethin' from it." She felt him stroking her hair and relaxed back against his broad chest. His body was almost back to his normal weight and he felt solid again, against her back.

"He's not eating?" She whispered.

"No – no money for food he said when I asked him about dinner."

"That's bullshit; he'd steal it if he had to."

"Nope – he said he's keeping his fingers clean, he's really tryin' Darlin."

"Logan…"

"Marie, I can smell a lie, and I could smell that he was hungry – really hungry. I am guessing two ta three days, he didn't say anything, just wolfed down dinner like a starving man."

"Oh." Maybe she could take him some food tomorrow, talk to him.

"Campin' in this weather ain't healthy so I let him stay at the cabin, he didn't want ta, but I told him if he died out there because I didn't let him stay, you'd kill us both."

She giggled. He was right, too.

"Now get some sleep, Darlin." He said as she heard his boots hit the floor. He curled up with her, his arm draped around her waist. It didn't take her long.

It was moaning that woke her up, moaning and soft lips brushing her cheek.

"Marie." He whispered in his sleep.

She tried to pull away from him, without waking him, but it didn't work.

"What?" He muttered his eyes fluttering open.

"You were dreamin." She said.

"God – musta been a hell of a dream." He muttered a slight moan in his voice as he tried to adjust himself without being obvious. She'd lived with a man too long not to notice. "Go back ta sleep." She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Logan – I…"

"It ain't our time." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his finger before kissing her deeply. Her body responded, aching for his touch, for any touch. She was tired of being alone, and that it was Logan touching her was all the better. He lifted his lips from hers, a deep look of regret on his face.

"Go ta sleep." He rolled over with his back to her. She slipped up against his back and draped her arm around his waist.

"Damn it, Marie." He said in a strangled moan. He sat up and grabbed his boots.

"I was just getting comfortable." She said.

"No you weren't and I can't take that much temptation." He snarled as he stood up. "Get some sleep. I'm goin back ta my room." She heard the door close, and let the tears fall, again.


	16. The Harsh Light of Dawn

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 16 The Harsh Light of Dawn

She rolled over; she could still smell him on the pillow next to her. Dawn light was streaming in the windows of her room, and she closed her eyes. An image of Logan kissing her flashed into her mind – but it wasn't her, and this Logan was different, rougher, harsher, and more cynical, not the man she knew. She sat bolt upright in bed.

CAROL! All of this – everything, Carol was behind it. She started going over everything, every moment since she'd gotten to the mansion. Carol wanted Logan – wanted to finish what they'd started years before. Well Marie had something to say about that. She wasn't going to be used – not by that two timing manipulative bitch in her head. Powers or not, she was going to see if the Professor could finally rid her of the woman. She started to climb out of bed, but Carol took a bid for control of her body, pushing her to the back of her mind, and forcing her to stay in bed.

_It's not like you'll be hurt, you do LOVE him. You silly little girl, I'm just trying to give you what you want._

_Give me BACK my body, Bitch._

_Over my dead body – oh wait – we already did that._

Marie forced herself to push hard against the Carol personality, forcing her back and taking control again. The door to the bedroom opened and Professor Xavier wheeled in.

"Rogue, let me help." He said simply.

"Please." She whimpered. It HURT trying to control Danvers. She'd always been strong, and this time she'd been subtle, manipulating Marie instead of trying to control her overtly. She felt the Professor's familiar presence in her mind, felt him push Carol into a small portion of her mind, which unfortunately released Remy who also had to be contained.

"That should help – for the time being." He said finally.

"Thank you."

"You need to gain control."

"I know – I've seriously considered the Cure again – just ta get rid of them." She said softly.

"Marie – let me have Hank run a few tests – that might not be necessary. The powers you gained from Carol – are they something you want to keep?"

"Flyin's not bad – but I don't care about them, hardly use 'em." She said.

"I may have a way to fix this without the Cure, but I want Hank to run a few tests first."

"Can I leave the school, or do ya need me here."

"Once you give Dr. McCoy a blood sample, you are free to do whatever you choose."

"I want ta go see Remy." She said it softly.

"Alright. See Dr. McCoy first." The older man smiled and patted her hand on the bed.

She climbed out of bed, her mind reeling. All of it had been Carol, or had it? She just didn't know. Poor Logan - he didn't need any of this; not now, not after everything he'd been through. She showered slowly, her mind spinning going over every moment, trying to figure out what was her and what was Carol.

She was in the kitchen, packing bag of things to take to Remy, her arm aching from the sample she'd given Dr. McCoy when Jubilee came in.

"Damn – you got lucky last night." She said with a grin.

"What?"

"You and Logan."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I heard noises about four and went to see what it was; I heard noises from Logan's room. He was moaning your name in a REALLY good way." Jubilee winked at her.

"I was in my bed." Marie said.

"OH! Shit. SORRY!" Jubilee blushed, Marie did too. She knew he was frustrated when he left last night, she felt almost guilty that he'd had to take care of it himself.

"Are you sure it was my name, not Mari – short for Mariko." She said softly. That thought had run through her mind that he hadn't realized it was her last night that he'd been calling his wife.

"No it was definitely MARIE, besides he called Mariko Kiko."

"Oh." Well that definitely made everything worse.

"Where are you going?" Jubes asked, pointing at the bag of groceries on the counter.

"Logan let Remy stay at the cabin he built at the lake."

"What cabin? What lake?" Jubilee said.

"The lake he used to take me to, to swim. He bought it and built himself a cabin there; it's about ten miles from here or so." She said softly.

"I never knew about it." Jubilee said softly, pain in her eyes.

"Jubes."

"No – he and I are friends, and can't be anything else, I just – it hurts to know that he felt like he had to hide it, especially since you and I are friends."

"I think it's just his private place, to go and get away." She said softly, picking up the bag. "You want ta come. I ain't sure I am ready to face Remy alone."

"Sure, I'd like to see this place anyway."

They borrowed one of the cars and Marie drove down the driveway. Jubes chatted the whole way, letting her be quiet and try to think. Carol had been involved in so much of what had happened – she had to have been. Remy would know – Remy would help. He'd always helped keep Carol in line. She just hoped whatever the Professor had planned would solve this problem – because she didn't want to have to run to Remy every time Carol got out of line.

She parked on the far side of the lake and grabbed the bag from the back seat. She'd even made his sandwich for breakfast, as a peace offering. She let Jubes around the small lake to the cabin hidden in the trees.

"Wow – you and Logan came here. This place is great." Jubilee said, looking out over the small lake.

"He knew I hated swimming in the pool because I didn't want to hurt anyone – so he found me a place I could swim by myself." She smiled at the memory. That one she knew was hers. "He said he bought the place after I left, has been building the cabin a little bit at a time."

"Wow – now I know where he takes off to."

She knocked on the door, and waited. He was awake, and opened the door quickly.

"I told ya I…Marie." He was stunned. Now that he wasn't covered in his duster and shirt she could see how thin he'd become. He hadn't been that heavy in the first place, and now he was looking gaunt.

"Logan told me." 

"He said he would. You'd kill him if he didn't." He said with a wry twist to his mouth.

"Remy."

"You love him – you always have. I guess I shouldn't be surprised dat you ran to him."

"I didn't run ta anyone. Storm sent me a letter tellin me he was in bad shape – worse than after Jean – and he needed me. That's all. And now I find out Carol's been actin up."

"WHAT! What's that bitch been doin wid my girl." He growled sounding a lot like Wolverine.

"Nothing – I caught her. She's just been trying to manipulate me. Professor Xavier managed to box her up this morning, but I'm scared. I don't know how much has been her and how much is me." She whispered.

"Whoa – Carol Danvers, in your head." Jubilee said.

"Yeah, I figured it out this morning. She's been twistin' things tryin' ta get me ta do what she wants, makin me feel things that – well I don't know honestly how much is her and how much is me."

"Chere – what you gonna do? You cain't let her take control of you like dat." Remy wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned on his bare chest. This is what she missed. He knew her – he understood about Carol.

"The Professor said he might have a way to fix it, but he wants Hank to run some tests first."

"You not gonna do dat Cure again?" He grabbed her arms and pushed her back, almost shaking her, fear and anger on his face.

"NO! I thought about it, but no. My powers are too much a part of me; I don't want ta give 'em up any more." She said.

"Good." He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek. "You wouldn't be my Rogue if you did dat."

"I ain't YOUR Rogue anyway – Carol didn't have anythin' ta do with that. I did that, and I ain't changing my mind. I love ya, I won't deny it, but I can't trust ya, and I sure ain't havin a baby with ya, EVER – and I want a baby." She said the last softly.

"Like your Wolverine's a better choice?" He snarled.

"I never said he was – just that I can't trust you anymore. LOGAN has nothin' ta do with me and you never has." She said.

"I can't believe dat."

"You better, Remy. YOU screwed up; YOU destroyed what we had, by lyin, by bein so hurtful and angry."

"Damn it, Chere – you surprised me. It was de las' ting I expected. You were out of it at the hospital – you don't know. Baby – when I realized you were losin' it, it was like a knife in my gut. Dat was my baby too." He whispered the last, tears in his eyes.

She'd had no idea. He'd been so adamant about not wanting it, hadn't said a word after, and just took care of her until she could take care of herself. He'd even left, without a fight, when she told him to leave.

"Oh God, Remy." She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry, her own tears joining his.

"I'm so sorry, Chere." He whispered. They stood that way for a moment, a quiet noise breaking them out of the embrace.

"Sorry – was just getting these groceries put away." Jubes said, tears in her own eyes.

"Logan said you were broke."

"I'll be fine, you know me, I always land on my feet." He said.

"Take this, at least until you do." She said, pressing a wad of bills into his hand.

"No, Chere."

"Either take it, or come back to the mansion to stay." She said firmly.

"I ain't sure I can handle dat – not yet. Seein' you an' him together." He groaned.

"We aren't together. He's a friend who needs my support right now."

"Darlin' dat man LOVES you. Dis place – it ain't about him, it's about you."

"He lost his wife – his own child, he's grieving." She said soflty.

"I know. He tol' me." He said simply.

"He did?"

"Yep. Tol me he understood my hurt – he'd lost a baby too. Tol me what happened, what you've done for him since you've been here. I saw de love in his face, in his eyes." He whispered it, pain etched in his own. "I jes' can't take seein it every day – not yet. Maybe, someday, when I can deal wid my own pain, I can see you happy and it not hurt no more."

"Remy."

"Go – I'll be fine. Least here I'm close if ya need me." She just nodded, and left the cabin. She didn't notice, until she got to the car that Jubilee wasn't right behind her.

She came up a few minutes later. "He's a mess." She said softly.

"We all are." Marie whispered.

"No joke." Jubes whispered as she climbed into the car. The drive back to the mansion was quiet, both women lost in their own thoughts. Marie just hoped, whatever the Professor had planned would help her sort everything out in her head. She was hurting two men she cared a great deal about, and wanted to be absolutely certain about her feelings before she let the situation get any worse.


	17. Eavesdropping

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 17 Eavesdropping

They parked in the garage, and Jubilee just quietly hugged her and walked for the door.

"Jubes – what did he say, after I left?"

"He loves you – and to keep a close eye on you until you get this Carol thing under control, she's dangerous."

"Thanks." Marie whispered. She wanted to see the Professor – find out if he had a plan or not. She was walking toward his office door when she heard voices from the other side.

…LeBeau either. At least HE was honest with me – told me everything going on with my girl. How long have you known about this Charles?"

"We have known about her difficulties with Carol for years, you know that."

"But I thought she was in control?"

"She was – but Carol took advantage of this weakness to make a bid for control."

"Now what?"

"Logan – I helped her get control again this morning."

"Like you helped JEAN – that turned out really well, tell me you have a better plan for Marie – or I'm going someplace else for help. My girl's hurting – and some damned dead woman is taking advantage of it."

"Logan – I have a plan – I am waiting on some results from Hank. If it is as I suspect, and the mutation permanently absorbed Ms. Danvers powers by mutating Marie's genetics, then eliminating the personality from her mind will be a simple matter. IF not – and it will affect her mutation itself, I will have to proceed cautiously."

"You really have a plan?"

"Yes Logan – as we discussed yesterday. She needs you – your strength right now, needs to know you are recovering so she can concentrate on what needs to be done in her own mind. We can't afford to lose her, and Carol wants to destroy Marie completely." Marie gasped. She knew Carol wanted control – wanted to live, but not this. The woman living in her head wanted to take over her body and KILL her.

"Chuck – I'm hangin on by a thread here, and only doin that because my girl needs me." She could hear the strain in his voice. "I don't know how I knew she was in danger last week – but I did – I don't know how you guys understood what I was tryin ta say, in the state I was in, but you did – and brought her here. LeBeau somehow was able to recognize when Carol was trying for control, to make sure Marie knew – and was in control, when she kicked him out – she didn't have a safety anymore."

"It's more complicated Logan, Carol knew you – before the adamantium process, back when you were working with Project X."

"What – that times a big black hole – you know that."

"I know, from what I picked up from Carol this morning, she is trying to use Marie's affection for you to get revenge for a seduction that was cut short almost forty years ago."

"Who was seducing who?" He asked.

"Carol was the one being seduced."

"SHIT!"

"She wants you to suffer like she did – when you left. Her plan was to use Marie to seduce you – and then leave you, in the middle of your suffering, go back to Remy and punish him for everything he's done to stop her over the last six years. This personality is sick, and I am hoping my plan will work. Marie is too important to all of us."

"Damn straight. I just hope I can keep holdin it together."

"Your vulnerability is helping, it gives Marie something else to concentrate on, which, surprisingly has slowed down Carol's attack. I am not asking you to give up your pain – Logan we all understand that what you've been through isn't something you recover from overnight, and I hate USING you this way, but it's the only way to help until these tests are done."

"What's the plan – if the tests come out well?"

"I don't want to discuss it – I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, and I am still having difficulty persuading the individual in question to come and help. We just have to surround her with her friends, her support, and she needs you more than anyone. Just hold on a little longer, until we are certain she is out of danger."

She wanted to kill the old man, and she was SURE that wasn't Carol – Remy maybe but not Carol. They were USING Logan, after everything he'd been through, using his pain to focus her mind, to give her something else to concentrate on. That was just WRONG.

_**I understand your anger – but it is giving HIM something else to concentrate on as well, which is allowing him time to heal. It is a two pronged attack. WE care about you both, and if this will help both of you – it's worth a little anger on both of your parts.**_

She didn't care if Logan knew she'd heard – she opened the door and stormed in.

"Who the hell's WE?"

"Storm, Hank and I, we discussed this, what would be the best plan of action to help you both."

"And I thought CAROL was a manipulative bitch, you three are WORSE!"

"MARIE!" Logan said. "They are tryin ta help ya."

"I ain't sure I need that kinda help. THEY are usin ya, usin your PAIN. That ain't right."

"Darlin – I'm worried, okay. Enough that I somehow knew you weren't protected anymore – enough to call out to you THROUGH my pain – over a week ago – when I hadn't spoken in months. I ain't over this by a long shot – but Darlin, I don't mind, if it helps you."

"Don't you start this, Logan. You are lettin' him use you, just like he uses everyone. Jean – Scott – how many people have been hurt – even killed – because he has his secrets." She didn't know where this was coming from, it had to be Carol, she tried to force her back into the box the Professor had created, and she'd slipped out somehow. Marie couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"That man has manipulated and used you since you got here. Where's the Logan I knew, who wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do – who took what he wanted, when he wanted it. This child wouldn't have even fazed that Logan – looking at you now – YOU'RE weak, pathetic. I don't see what Marie sees in you."

"Marie – No CAROL. LET HER GO!" Logan grabbed both Marie's arms, shaking her, while Carol laughed through her throat.

_**MARIE! Let me help, let me in.**_

She felt Charles enter her mind again, and the cool calm of his presence as his powerful mind forced the other personality back inside the box.

_**Marie, I am putting you to sleep, until the results come in from Hank and we can discuss this plan more fully. I don't want Carol knowing what I am planning – please understand I am trying to help.**_

_**I do. Please Professor – don't let her win. I don't want to be a prisoner in my own mind – or worse not exist at all anymore. **_

She closed her eyes, and felt her body relax in Logan's strong grip. The last thing she heard was Charles saying "Take her down to med lab."


	18. Peace and Quiet At Last

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 18 Peace and Quiet, At Last

Marie woke up to Charles, Logan, Storm and Hank and Remy standing around her bed. She moaned and tried to talk but her mouth was dry and felt like it was full of cotton.

"Marie – there is someone I would like you to meet." Proffessor Xavier said, stepping aside to allow a young man to step forward. "This is Jimmy."

She just nodded as Logan helped her sit up and handed her a cup of water.

"Nice ta meet ya." She said, reaching out a hand to shake his, but he backed up.

"Jimmy has a talent somewhat like your own, he has a field around him that suppresses mutation." Professor Xavier said. She noticed that only he and Remy were standing anywhere near the young man.

"So this's the plan?"

"Yes. You have been asleep for two days, while we arranged Jimmy's transportation. I don't know how long you will have to be within his field – but since he is the source of the Cure, which is just a concentrated form of his own mutation, the mild disruption to your mutation should allow your mind to clear, and let Carol's consciousness leave, like the others did after the Cure. This will allow your mind to clear without disrupting the changes to your genetic makeup."

"If it's this damned simple – why didn't ya do this years ago?" She asked.

"Because – we weren't sure it was this simple, and I have been afraid that if you were exposed to Leach, it would cause severe pain and harm to you physically." The professor said gently. "Many people who took the Cure experienced extreme pain as their mutations were suppressed, and more when they reactivated. I know your own reaction was mild, however your genetics have changed since then."

"So what, we gonna play chess or something?" She asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"If you like, you will have to be physically close to him, sitting or standing next to him will suffice." She noticed Logan looked very uncomfortable about this.

"What's wrong?"

"We still ain't sure it'll work, and you still may be hurt for NO damned GOOD reason." He snarled, and she noticed Remy backing him up.

"I don't agree with Charles either. This isn't a mutation problem, suppressing it won't solve it." Storm said quietly.

"But it is a mutation issue, part of her mutation is the absorption of the personality of the person she touches, in this case, the complete absorption of Carol Danvers, an extreamly strong willed and at the time of her death, very ill individual both physically and mentally. Rogue has been dealing with this for almost ten years, but she shouldn't have to risk losing her own identity to her. It is time Carol Danvers moved on." Charles said quietly.

"Dat I can agree wid. Time fo' her to go." Remy said, his voice harsh with emotion.

They all looked at Marie. "It's your decision. You will lose what you have absorbed of Remy as well, but that is starting to fade a bit. There is another risk; you may lose your ability to control your skin - that control comes from Carol, not from your own mind." The Professor said.

"Let's do this. I don't want her in there anymore. I'd rather not be able ta touch at all than have her tryin ta kill me inside my own mind." She said quietly. Jimmy stepped close to her, and she felt a momentary twinge, almost as if something inside her switched off. It had been like that when she took the cure, like something just turned off. It hurt, but not too badly.

He jumped up on the bed next to her and just sat there. Logan and Remy both stood with matching stances and expressions, their arms crossed deep scowls across their faces.

"How long's this supposed ta take." Logan finally growled into the silence.

"I think that should be long enough, Jimmy." The Professor said. He jumped down off the bed and walked to the far side of the room, so that they could all be close to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Not much different." She said, as the twinge of her powers coming back online passed.

_**I do not sense her in your mind anymore.**_ He said quietly.

"It may take a few days to be certain, but I think it was a success."

"What about my mutation – my powers?"

"You should attempt to use them. The amount of control you gained here as a student is still yours, you can touch someone to test them without hurting them, but I would recommend you test the others first."

"What others, if Carol's gone – aren't her powers gone too?"

"No, that was why I wanted the genetic tests ran first. It appears that when you absorb someone completely, your genetics permanently change to include their mutation, it becomes your own, however you have to kill them for that change to take effect."

"Oh GOD!" She looked at her bare hands, realizing that everyone in the room was now in danger again – including both the men she loved.

"Rogue, Chere, you won't hurt anyone – you won't let dat happen again." Remy said softly reaching out to take her hand. She yanked them back away from him.

"NO – not you. I've had you in my head – and it destroyed us. I don't want you back there." She said fiercely. "I ain't even sure what's me anymore, what I feel, how much of it was Carol, how much is Marie, but there's one thing for sure, until I'm sure, the gloves go back on. I ain't touchin anyone again."

She was looking at Logan when she said it, and the anguish that crossed his face almost convinced her to change her mind. She wasn't going to put him at risk. She had to learn to control this again. A sudden cry from outside the room startled all of them. Hank rushed out the door, and came back in carrying a nearly unconscious Jubilee in into the room.

"JUBES! What happened." Marie said as she jumped from the bed.

"My fault." Jimmy said from across the room. "I forgot this wall was next to the hallway, she walked into my field." She was moaning, holding her arm in agony, her eyes rolled back inside her head.

"IT BURNS!" She shouted, "Make it stop, please." She curled into a ball on the bed Marie vacated. Hank injected her with a strong pain killer.

"This is what we were afraid of with you, Marie." The Professor said as he gently stroked Jubilee's hair. "This kind of pain isn't unusual, which is why Jimmy tries to avoid mutants at all costs. He only came here to help because the children are gone, and it was the only way.

She looked at the young man – whose curse was as bad as her own. She couldn't touch and he couldn't ever be with his own kind, without causing them pain. He met her eyes, and she saw the deep pain there. He understood, and so did she. She just nodded, and he smiled. She could feel the bonds of friendship forming, he might not be able to be with his kind, but he would always have friends among them. He quietly left the room, but not before she saw the tears of regret as he looked at Jubilee on the bed.

Logan walked over and put an arm around her shoulders. She wanted to shrug him off, but he wouldn't let her.

"Darlin, ya don't have ta touch if ya don't want – but I ain't gonna stop touchin' you." He said firmly, pulling her against his chest, the soft flannel of his shirt brushing against her cheek. Without thinking he brushed his lips across her forehead – and she felt the familiar pull and yanked back – but not before she caught his thoughts.

"I love you too, Logan." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm here – if ya need me – if ya need ta practice on someone that can handle it – I'm here." He whispered. "You'll get your control back." She just nodded against his shirt. She hadn't taken enough for him to stay – he was already fading quickly, but for that moment she felt safe and protected again.

She felt something cold slip around her neck. She looked down at the scuffed, dull piece of metal hanging from the beaded chain.

"That's where they belong." He whispered.

"I thought you left them at Alkali Lake?"

"I did – I found them when we went lookin' for Scott, been carryin them around." He smiled down at her. He leaned down but she pulled back. "Alright – for now."

She saw Remy glaring at them before he walked out the door. She wanted to run after him, but doubted he'd appreciate it.

"Logan – I need some time – and so do you." She said softly.

"I know. I'm gonna go check on Gumbo." He said letting her go and following the other man out the door. She looked quizzically at Ro and Hank but they just shrugged their shoulders.

She sat with Jubilee until she woke up.

"What the hell was that?" Jubes asked shaking her head to clear the fog.

"Jimmy."

"LEACH!"

"Yeah."

"DAMN! Poor kid." Jubilee said softly.

"Why?"

"He hates it when he hurts someone. He was here for a while – after – well after everything happened, but kids kept getting too close to him, and finally Ro had to send him to some normal friends of hers to live with. He's a great kid."

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." Marie said to her friend.

"You. Why was he here?"

"To get rid of Carol."

"Damn. Are you okay?"

"I lost my control – but I ain't got a homicidal bitch tryin ta kill me in my head anymore. Sounds like an even deal ta me."

"That SUCKS! Well not the homicidal bitch part." The two of them laughed.

"Why don't I help ya to your room, you'll rest better there – besides – don't you start a new job tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I do." Jubilee smiled weakly.

"Spill."

"It's at the Salem Academy, working for Emma Frost?" She winced.

"EMMA!"

"I know – you had a bad run in with her, but she's changed – and really tryin ta help these kids. Her assistant – well he went off the deep end and she had ta fire him."

"JUBES be careful – Carol was bad but Emma's worse."

"I kinda LIKE her – she's cool and professional, and I think the kids will open up more to me, between us we'll make a good team."

"You let me know if you have any problems."

"Marie – I'm a grown woman. Professor Xavier recommended me for this job; he wouldn't do that if he thought it was dangerous. Emma's changed since you dealt with her."

"Just stay in touch."

"Of course – and it's not THAT far away we can meet in New York for shopping trips."

"God ANYTHING but shopping." They both laughed.


	19. Back to Normal?

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 19 Getting Back to Normal?

The next morning Jubilee packed her bags into the back of her car, and with a hug for everyone, including Marie, in spite of her objections, drove off to start a new job. Marie watched her drive off, and stood there, snow softly falling on her hair until the car was out of sight.

She decided to stay quietly in her room while the students started to trickle in after the break. Somehow, Xavier had managed to find someplace for every one of them during the break. She listened to the familiar noises of students running down the hall, young voices raised in greeting and laughter. The quiet knock on her door surprised her.

"You gonna stay in here all day?" He asked. She smiled at Logan as he pushed open the door.

"I thought I'd let the kids get settled before they found out that the girl with the poison skin was back." She said sarcastically.

"Darlin, don't do that." His voice was harsh.

"Do what – forget it." She said as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her glove covered hands around them. "Are ya mad?"

"About what?"

"Carol – she knew you, before. She could have told you things – helped you remember. Now she's gone."

"Darlin – she was a sick woman who was tryin ta KILL you, and you are worried if I'm mad about her leavin? If I coulda gotten in your head and killed her myself, I would have. She tried ta kill ya ten years ago and has been tryin every day since – from inside your own head. Nothing could be worse than that." He was sitting on the end of the bed, respecting her need for space.

"I'm so confused right now. I don't know how much of the last ten years has been me – or was her. I am second guessing everything from the moment I absorbed her." Tears started falling and she didn't resist as he forced her into an embrace, tucking her head under his chin against his shirt.

"Baby – what I know is you will get through this. These kids will help – I thought you might like ta know there's a pair this time that actually beat Bobby and John's record. They have detention scheduled already." He chuckled.

"Oh GOD are they that bad."

"Their names are Pietro and Wanda Maximov, and they are a pair. Xavier managed to get them into the school – but on the way they both managed to irritate Storm to the point that they have detention before they are even enrolled."

"Oh my." She laughed, "You're right – they sound worse than Bobby and John."

He stretched out on the bed, pulling her against his chest, rubbing his hand up and down her back. They talked about the old days, and she relaxed against him, trying not to doze against his chest. She felt something move under her ribs – and for just a second she thought it was the baby. Her tears started as soon as she realized it couldn't be.

"Baby – are you gonna be alright?"

"I ain't sure – I would be twenty one weeks, God I wanted that baby – how's Remy doin?"

"Gumbo's gonna be fine. I think the two of you need ta talk – he lost a baby too, Darlin."

"So'd you." She whispered.

"I know." She felt his breath catch in his chest.

"Logan?"

"My God, Marie – I've been dealin with Kiko but – we just found out – it was a boy. We were gonna name him James. She was twenty four weeks when she died, far enough for her to feel it – for both of us to feel it. GOD!" She felt him shudder under her cheek and knew he was fighting pain again. "My son."

She leaned on his chest, as he crushed her against him, his tears leaking through her hair and mixing with her own as they flowed down her face soaking his shirt. His heartbeat lulled her to sleep, her body forgetting the dangers. She woke with him curled around her, his face buried in her hair. She could smell food from downstairs and the loud grumble of her stomach woke him.

"Hungry?"

"Yep – you?"

"Yep." He nuzzled deeper into her hair, his lips brushing against her ear through the curtain. She pulled back, fear slicing through her.

"LOGAN!"

"Baby – whatever control you had – you have it when you're asleep. Ya didn't hurt me." He muttered as he wiped his eyes. "Now I don't know about you – but after that little nap - I'm hungry – and want to get a look at the mess that's gonna be in my class this term."

She just stared at him as he walked out the door, her mouth open. He'd not been hurt while she was asleep – so why couldn't she control it when she was awake. She climbed off the bed and slipped on her shoes.

She walked into the suddenly quiet dining room. Everyone was staring at Logan, only the newest students with puzzled looks on their faces. Most of them just stared at him in fear. She walked over and took his arm, guiding him to the teacher's table.

"Shit!" He muttered.

"Logan, it'll be fine."

"They're scared."

"Well – you were pretty scary when I got here – and let's face it, you are the Wolverine – you're supposed ta be scary." He chuckled and sat down. Remy was there – why she didn't know, but he got up and moved to her other side.

"Hey Chere, how you doin?" He said softly.

"I ain't sure – what're you doin' here?"

"Free food – an' Xavier offered me a spot on da team – and a place away from de actual mansion but on the grounds so I can be closer – ta keep an eye on you."

"Remy."

"Chere – I know you got a lot ta deal wid' and I ain't gonna ask ya ta take me back, but don' try ta tell me dat I can' keep an eye on you. I love you."

"Remy, if you want to be on the team – to help with the school – do it because you want to, not because of me. I don't know where I'll be in a week – I don't know a whole lot right now, I ain't even sure if it was me or Carol who fell in love with ya. I am havin' ta look at everything in my life, second guess everything until I figure things out."

"Well, I ain't goin nowhere until I know you are gonna be alright. You own my heart Chere, and I ain't in da mood ta try ta steal it back. I kinda like de hands it's in, an' no matter how bad you crush it – it's still yours." He didn't say another word, just finished his dinner. Logan ate quietly on her other side, and everyone else at the table seemed intimidated. She finished her dinner and quietly left the room. She could feel two pairs of eyes following her every move – eyes that she didn't want to meet, afraid of the pain in them.

She curled up on her bed again, her heart and head aching. Why couldn't it be easy, she knew ONE thing for certain – she'd always loved Logan, from that moment in Laughlin City, but HOW did she love him. Was he a father figure, a brother, a friend, a lover, or a mate or some amalgamation of all those things? And Remy – she knew she loved him – her heart hadn't stopped aching because Carol was gone. Why did she feel like she had to hurt him – was it her anger – or something left from Carol's anger and hate?

She dozed off again – her body using sleep to shut down her whirling mind. She barely noticed when Logan slipped onto the bed next to her, but she felt her body relax. She didn't know how she felt – but she knew she could trust him, and that in her sleep she would never hurt him. He was safe from her – she didn't know why, and at this point she didn't care.

"Go back ta sleep, Baby." He whispered. "You won't hurt me."

"Logan." She whispered, waking fully. "This has ta stop."

"What?"

"We can't keep doin this – it ain't right."

"Baby – no matter how much pain I'm in – no matter what I've been through, I have NEVER stopped lovin you."

"I ain't your teddy bear – so you can sleep." She grumbled.

"Baby is that what you think – that I come here – come to you because I can't sleep." He looked at her puzzled.

"Logan – I can't do this. I have ta get my head straight, and so far – we've managed to avoid temptation – but I ain't sure how long that will last." She was trying to be honest. "Damn it Logan I want you – but I don't know if it's because I WANT you or because I'm lonely and miss having a body next ta me. I ain't tryin ta hurt ya – just the opposite. I don't want ta do somethin we will regret."

"Baby – I KNOW I want you – and I don't because I miss Mariko. She said it – and the more I think about it – she was right. I've always loved ya – and it never bothered her when I called your name in my sleep – she knew I loved her too. I have that ability – to love more than one person – and she had the heart to accept it – to know I loved her – and you and that when I was with her I was with her, but in my sleep, I called for you. Darlin, I've done it since we got here – I think it started not long after that first night when you woke me up and I nearly killed ya. I KNOW after I came back – it was you I was comin home to. It's why I gave ya those." He traced the chain under the high necked shirt she was wearing.

"Logan." She was stunned.

"I'll leave, if that's what ya want. I will not come back – if that's what ya want, but YOU'VE needed me here, and here's where I belong, at your side. I ain't askin ya ta have sex with me – just let me help ya sleep, let me take care of ya, like I promised."

The tears flowed down her face again – she'd thought she'd cried all she had, but his simple gesture – knowing how it affected him – brought her to tears again.

"Baby – you were the only one who could bring me out of what my own mutation pushed me into. I've done it before – gone totally wild – its how my body deals with emotional pain. I would have come out of it – in time – with huge gaps in my memory again. That's how my mutation deals with pain – it makes me forget. YOU gave Mariko back to me – YOU gave my son back to me. I would have forgotten them – like I did everything before the adamantium – like I have forgotten so many things in my life. If you hadn't dragged me back – I might have even forgotten you. Maybe that would be best – just forgetting – but I don't want to forget. You have made me face it – face my pain. Yea – I recover faster, simply because my mind distances it – part of my mutation, but I don't want to forget again – please."

She curled up against him on the bed. There was no way she was sending him away now. She'd deal with repercussions in the morning, but for tonight, he was her pillow – and she needed sleep. She let his heart lull her to sleep again, as he gently laced his fingers through her hair.


	20. Facing the Music

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 20 Facing the Music

She woke up alone, but the bed was still warm and his scent was still on the pillow next to her. She was getting used to this, and that was what scared her the most. She groaned and remembered classes started this morning. She glanced at the clock, seven fifteen. She had time to shower and get dressed before facing her nine o'clock class. How the Professor had talked her into teaching ENGLISH she had no idea.

She was stiff and sore as she stood under the hot water in the shower – she was going t have to start her work out regimen again, maybe even join Logan's classes, she was going to need to get back into shape if she was going back on the team.

She thought about that for a moment. She'd left here to go to college, because she thought she couldn't be on the team anymore because of the Cure, because she thought she'd disappointed the people who cared for her. She'd been planning on coming back, once she found out the Cure was temporary, she'd just been finishing her semester when Carol had tricked her into killing her. She'd stayed away because of Carol.

She was frustrated because so many of her decisions the last ten years hadn't been made by her – but by another person living in her head. Carol had been subtle, not overtly forcing her to do things, but manipulating her from behind. She was alone – for the first time in a very long time – alone in her head. She had so much to do – to examine – before she could say for certain she was whole again.

She pulled on a skirt and blouse that Kitty had picked out at the mall, a pair of thick tights and high boots, a scarf and her signature gloves finished the outfit. She looked in the mirror, and except a few pounds and some crows feet, she looked like the Rogue that left here ten years ago. She wasn't sure that was a bad thing. For the first time – in a long time – she really felt like herself.

She ran into the kitchen, Bobby was standing by the coffee pot.

"Morning Rogue." He said simply, glancing at the gloves and scarf and shaking his head. "I thought you didn't need those anymore?"

"Well – I do again, I think." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, picking up his teacher's edition accounting book from the counter. "Nine o'clock class, see you at lunch."

"Bobby – thanks, I've missed you." She said with a smile. He grinned, and reached out and cupped his hand next to her coffee cup. When he lifted it away, one of his ice roses was laying there.

"Welcome home Rogue." He was smiling as he walked out. She picked it up and set it in the freezer, remembering the first time he'd made her one. 'Welcome to Mutant High' he'd said then, and now it was 'Welcome Home.' He was right, she was home. She made her way to her classroom, and sat behind the desk.

She felt a slight twinge of grief. She could remember sitting out there – and Scott sitting here at the desk, tapping his pencil while they took some test. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as a pair of students walked in. The boy had white hair and blue eyes, the girl dark hair and eyes, but somehow they looked alike.

"I'm Miss d'Ancanto, but you can call me Rogue." She said as the two sat down.

"Pietro"

"Wanda"

"Welcome to Xaviers." The rest of the students were filing in, and she introduced herself to them as well. She'd gone over the notes from the former teacher, the handwriting had been familiar, and was still teasing the back of her mind.

"Rogue – can I talk to you a second." She heard a voice she hadn't heard in over ten years.

"JOHN?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah – I got home late last night and didn't get to say hi." She ran over and gave the firebug a hug.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Xavier gave me a break after Alcatraz – and I was actually smart enough to take it." He'd grown up so much.

"So – this was your class?" The handwriting finally clicked.

"Yeah – we actually have enough students we need two English classes. When Charles told me you were back and taking this one I was thrilled. Meet me for lunch – we'll catch up."

She just grinned and nodded. Maybe things weren't going to be that bad after all. If JOHN could come home – so could she.

She gave the class their assignment, and listened to the collective groans. The three hour class went by slowly and she was ready for lunch. She'd always liked how Xavier scheduled classes, two classes per day, three hours each, staggered subjects through the week with small classes. As a kid it had been great – as a teacher it worked well.

She grabbed her lunch and sat at the teacher's table. Bobby dropped down across from her, John joining him just a few seconds later. She smiled to see the two so close after everything they had been through.

"So what brings you back?" John asked.

"Logan." She said simply.

"I saw him today – he's looking normal – and acting normal. YOU did that?"

"I guess – I really just helped his mutation along, and I've been through some stuff that I needed his support – and had ta kick his ass so I could break down." She laughed a little at her description of the last week.

"So why was he sneaking out of your room this morning?" Bobby said with a grin.

"What?"

"Logan."

"FINALLY – you two are together?"

"No – yes – no – maybe – I don't know." They both gave her knowing looks.

"Who's the new guy?" John asked pointing to the door. Remy was standing there, and she ducked her head. She just wasn't ready to deal with him yet.

"That's Gambit, Remy LeBeau." She said softly. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Chere – I need ta talk ta you." He was quiet, serious, and somehow she knew it didn't have to do with 'them.'

"I'll be back." She got up and followed him out of the dining room.

"What is it?"

"De Professor wan' me to pick a team – sometin' bout some kids needin picked up, an' I don' know des folks." He was leading a team? What was the Professor up to?

"Well – where's the kids?

"Somewhere out west – need someone who can fly da plane, Professor said I needed a balanced team – but I don' know what dat mean roun' here."

"Remy – did he give you info on everyone available?"

"Yeah – you and Logan are on da list, but I jes ain' sure I can deal wid dat yet, besides I KNOW you ain't ready to go out yet."

"Okay – Storm can fly the plane – so can Bobby, John's well – I don't know how he is these days but back when we were kids he was hell on wheels. Hank's good in a fight, plus he's a doctor. Kitty's useful, but in New York so you'd have ta get her here, Not sure about her new boyfriend, if he's helping with the teams or not, not even sure he's a mutant. I ain't seen any of the younger kids in action so can't say much about them. How many do ya need?"

"Four he said."

"Okay you are one, I'd take Storm, Hank and Logan or John if it were me runnin it, but I don't have all the details."

"Why dos four?"

"Storm can fly the Blackbird and her power's useful in the air or on the ground. Hank's a doc so if anyone gets hurt you have medical attention right there. Logan – well he's good in a fight – and stable when dealin with parents – at least he used ta be, plus he's backup pilot on the plane, John – well he's good in a fight – and seems like he's settled down, and would be good ta have along."

"Thanks Chere. I know you don' wan me roun' much, but I jes ain't had time ta get ta know people yet."

"Remy – just cuz we ain't sleepin together anymore don't mean I don't care – and that I won't help. You're on the team – looks like you're gonna be leadin teams – ya need ta be able ta count on all of us ta back ya up." She looked at his crestfallen face.

"Chere – I jes don' wan' to make any of dis harder on you."

"This may sound strange – but I can handle this – you and I – like this – is easy."

He smiled a little. "Its de res' of it dat's hard."

"Yep." She gave him a half smile and a push down the hall. "Go get your team together, you have a mission." He gave her a smart salute and walked away, a slight swagger coming back to his step. She felt good about this – about him being at the school – helping with the teams. She cared about him – not the way she did – but she still cared. She went back to the dining room and catching up with John and Bobby.

She had the afternoon free and went back to her bedroom– another thing she liked about the teaching schedule. She taught three days a week – the rest of the time was her own. Of course there would be teams – and working on getting her control back – and getting back into shape – and training for missions – and dealing with her mess.

Talking to Remy today had been easy – not just easy because it wasn't personal – but easy, less pain facing him. She sat down in the chair by the window and glanced outside. She cared about him – really cared – but the pain, the anger seemed to be less since Carol left, almost as if she had been keeping it fresh and forefront. She could look back on their time without regrets. She loved him – but knowing what she knew now – trust of that level wasn't ever going to be possible for them again. She didn't want to lose his friendship, and knew this would be hard on him, difficult for him to accept, but she knew he'd recover – find someone else. He was Gambit after all – and nothing beat him down for long.

She had other things to think about – and she looked around the room. Her powers – she didn't know what she had – or didn't have – left, and she needed to find out. She stood up and tested the flying first. She closed her eyes and concentrated on being lighter than air, and then opened her eyes when her head hit the ceiling – well that worked.

Invulnerability was next. She concentrated, and let herself fall to the floor, without even a twinge of pain – that seemed to be in working order. That left only her skin – and there was only one way to test that. She took one determined step and then another, and then went looking for Logan.

He was down in the gym, coming out of the shower, a clean pair of sweats and a towel around his neck on and not much else. She gulped.

"Hey…" He looked her up and down, and walked over and picked up the end of her scarf. "I hate this thing."

"I know." He reached up and traced the chain holding his tags, careful to only touch the metal.

Did ya sleep okay?"

"Yeah – thanks ta my teddy bear." She grinned.

"What are you grinning about?"

"I don't know – maybe things finally gettin' straight in my head."

"Tell me that's a good thing, Darlin." He said warily.

"It is."

"Really?" he slipped is arms around her waist.

"Yeah – I still don't want ta do anything we'd regret, but I know I'd have a whole lot fewer regrets." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, she pulled back.

"Darlin – ya ain't gonna hurt me."

"I'm scared."

"I held you all night, and you weren't wearing socks – which reminds me – you have cold feet." He grinned.

"I know – but that's asleep – and I do not have cold feet." She slapped at his bare chest with a gloved hand

"Kiss me." He whispered, capturing her hand against his chest, pressing it over his heart.

She gently brushed her lips across his, waiting for the pull. When it didn't happen she smiled and kissed him again.

"I thought so." He said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your body remembered how to control it – just because Carol's gone doesn't mean you lost it."

"Why didn't ya say something?"

"You had to figure it out for yourself."

"Now I just have ta test if I can turn it ON."

"Kiss me again."

"Logan – I don't want to hurt you."

"Quick – like you learned to do in the danger room, enough to test it but not enough to absorb much more than a whisper. You have to remember how." He said. She looked up at his trusting eyes and gently brushed his lips again. She felt just the whisper and shut it off, and it worked. She was back – and alone inside her head, and for once in her life she planned on staying that way.

"See – not so bad." He grinned, his hands on her waist tightening. "Now then – about those sleeping arrangements?"

"I want you to be sure – I don't want…" He silenced her with his mouth.

"I've never been more sure. I'm tired of waitin' – first I was waitin on ya ta grow up – then on ya ta come home – now I'm waitin on ya ta make up your mind."

"But Mariko – the baby – you…" He kissed her again.

"Mariko's dead – has been for almost a year, so's the baby. I still miss them – but I can't give up on living because they are gone – YOU forced me to realize that. Am I still hurting over it – yes. Is it going to kill me – no, not as long as I have you. Now stop usin' me as an excuse, if ya don't want me say so." He growled.

"Logan – I ain't usin – it ain't an excuse."

"Then, Darlin, am I movin my stuff or not – this sneakin out at four am so I can shower and be seen comin' out of my room ain't gonna work for long."

"Why move your stuff?"

"Your room's bigger."

"Oh." Leave it to Logan to be practical.

"So…"

"Well – I sure as hell ain't gonna sleep well with you in your room."

"Darlin – we're talkin' about more than sleep here." He pressed her back against the wall, letting her feel just how much her presence affected him.

"Logan, I know that." She blushed – his bare chest was right in front of her and she resisted the urge to run her gloved fingers over it.

"Good – as long as we are on the same page there." He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Gotta go see Hank."

"Why?"

"Darlin –he keeps the school's condom supply."

"Oh." Logan being practical again. "You know there's a drug store down the street."

"Why – school gets 'em in bulk."

"Okay I AIN"T sure I needed ta know that." She laughed.

"Are you kidding – with teen age boys – MUTANT teen age boys running around – there's no way in HELL they aren't learning about protection."

"Tell me that wasn't your idea?"

"Yeah – right – like Mr. Idealist upstairs would think of something like that – actually it was mine and Hank's."

She leaned her bare cheek against his chest, the skin to skin contact almost as exciting as his state of undress.

"Baby – we need to talk about it."

"What?"

"A baby."

"Logan." She whispered against his skin. She felt his shiver.

"I know you ain't ready yet – it's too soon, but someday – soon I hope…" He said against her hair.

"This is goin way too fast – we ain't even had sex yet."

"Best time ta discuss it."

"Logan."

"Darlin' I'm tired of waitin, I'm grabbin on with both hands and ain't lettin go, but we need ta discuss where this is goin. You are right about some things – we need ta be goin in the same direction – Mariko taught me that. We need ta talk – not let everything be physical, YOU taught me that. And we have to take our chances while we can – because we don't know what tomorrow will bring, Jean and Scott taught me that. I've got ya – and I'm gonna hang on as long as ya let me."

"Logan – we've been through so much – I'm scared of losin ya if this goes bad." She whispered.

"Have ya lost Remy?"

"No. I don't think I could chase him away with a stick."

"There ain't a stick big enough ta chase me away." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to face him. "Darlin – you're mine."

His lips were tender and she felt a sudden click in her mind – the precog she'd got from Carol kicked in, and she saw him lift his face from hers, saw herself lying in a bed, a tiny bundle in her arms. This was right; it was time to stop fighting it – time to stop making him wait. The man was going to run out of patience one of these days if she didn't.


	21. The Fates Dont Agree

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 21 The Fates Just Don't Agree

Marie rolled over in the empty bed. The last week had been torture. First Logan had pulled something during practice right after asking if he could move in with her. His healing factor took care of it – but not before bed time, so she'd ended up asleep on his chest.

Then Bobby and John had given her hell about helping Logan move his stuff, which had ended up with HER in the med lab with a pulled back because she tried to move things by herself while Logan was in class, and Logan holding her while she moaned in her sleep when the pain killers wore of. She refused to borrow his healing factor.

Then the mission – and he'd been gone three days. She hated this – not knowing, wanting to hear from him, to make sure he was alright.

The only bright note had been Jubilee calling every day. She seemed happy, and Marie decided that if anyone could handle Emma Frost it was Jubilee. She'd even been talked into a shopping trip to New York, mostly because Logan was gone and she missed Jubes. Kitty was back, she'd broken up with Peter, something about Mary Jane calling in the middle of sex and Peter taking off and leaving a very frustrated Kitty. So she was joining the shopping spree.

She rolled over again. She'd never thought a Queen size bed was that big before, but alone, it was huge. She couldn't even smell him on the pillow. She'd pulled one of his shirts out of the drawer and was sleeping in it – but it just wasn't enough.

It was strange – being alone, in her head and at night. She wasn't used to either, and missed the second more than the first. Remy had been a rough sleeper, tossing and turning, and muttering and talking in his sleep, but Logan was quiet except the snoring, unless he had a nightmare. He lay still, most of the night, and sometimes she was afraid her tossing and turning would wake him. He hadn't complained yet – but then again, they hadn't had much time.

She looked over at the clock on the nightstand – six o'clock, on Saturday morning, and she couldn't sleep. She climbed out of the bed and curled up in the chair with the T-shirt pulled down over her knees. She looked out on the snow covered lawn, snowmen and snow angels dotting the landscape, sure signs the kids were back at school, even if one of them had three claws sticking out of both hands, with a snow arm around a snow girl that looked suspiciously like Marie.

She hadn't realized just how much she'd missed him, until he was gone again. He'd kissed her, and grinned.

_"Chuck wants us to check this out – won't be gone but a couple days."_

_"Can't I come?"_

_"No – you are out of shape, Baby. I don't know why you are on the active roster right now, except we are short handed. Gumbo, Storm, Hank and I can handle this."_

_"I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too, Baby." He kissed her._

They had been gone for three days. She didn't know what she was more worried about – that something had gone wrong – or that he and Remy were trying to kill each other. She thought she'd gotten through to Remy – hoped she'd gotten through to him. He'd seemed alright – hurt – but alright as long as she was happy.

She groaned and got up and walked to the bathroom – a hot shower might help. The T-shirt landed on the floor, and she slipped under the hot water. She missed him – missed his laugh, missed the sound of his snoring in the night. They hadn't been together a whole week yet – and she already missed him.

She'd been missing him for a long time, though. She'd linger over flannel shirts in the men's wear section of the store, thinking about which one's Logan would like. She'd bought the leather jacket because it reminded her of his. It had driven Remy nuts, and she could understand why he'd always been a little jealous of Logan.

It was so strange. For the last ten years she'd had to hide from dreams of him, pretend she didn't have them, or pretend when she woke up aroused and in need that it was Remy she'd been dreaming about. Now that he was hers – she could touch Logan whenever she wanted, they were relaxed, in no rush, just as content to curl up on the bed and watch a movie as spend hours touching and teasing each other. Now if only fate would let them do more than tease. She moaned under the water stream.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a blouse, comfortable shoes and pulled her leather jacket out of the closet. Shopping with Kitty and Jubilee was always a workout.

She was downstairs in the library when Kitty came looking for her.

"Bobby's driving us to the station, come on." Marie couldn't believe quiet Kitty was actually bubbly.

"You can't be looking forward to this." She muttered.

"Are you KIDDING, I just finished my Masters in Computer Science and I'm ready to celebrate."

"Okay. Let's go then." She groaned. It was going to be one of those days.

Bobby was quiet on the way to the station, something Marie was grateful for. Kitty was chattering at her the whole time, and she tried to pay attention, but her mind wasn't on the conversation.

"Marie…did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I asked how you and Logan are doing?"

"Fine." She said quietly.

"Just fine – or fine great or fine could be better or fine don't want to talk about it." Kitty said.

"Fine great – at least when he's home." She said.

"I know – I am getting a little worried about them too. They should be back by now." Kitty said. "Logan's fine though – you have to know that."

"I do. I'm not worried, just miss him." She said softly.

"God – why, I mean – no offense Bobby – but men are jerks." Kitty said. Bobby pulled up to the front of the train station at that point, and Marie and Kitty climbed out. He made a quick get away, but not before Marie had seen his blush.

"Kitty, I think you embarrassed Bobby."

"Of course I did. He deserves it."

"What did poor Bobby do now?"

"Just a total jerk – gave me fits for breaking up with Peter over Mary Jane. GRRRR! Like I'm not supposed to get pissed off about him dropping EVERYTHING whenever she calls, especially at certain moments – I mean really; what girl wouldn't get pissed off if her boyfriend climbs out of BED to go help his ex- girlfriend."

"I guess that would depend on what kind of help she needed." Rogue said absentmindedly.

"I think she needed him to change a light bulb or something, it wasn't like she'd been kidnapped by the Green Goblin or anything."

"Whatever – sounds like you have a reason to gripe." Marie said as she paid for her ticket.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes – just thinking about Logan – and Remy – and praying they aren't trying to kill each other."

"That's right – they are both on the mission."

They sat on a bench to wait for the train. Jubilee was supposed to meet them at the station in New York, and she had the whole shopping district grid mapped and planned for the day.

Kitty settled down and they were both quiet until the train was announced.

"I just don't know how you can do it – go from one guy to the next like that." Kitty said finally.

"It's not that simple. I've loved Logan as long as I've known him; I just never thought I'd have a chance, what with Jean in the picture. Then after Jean – well I needed time to get to know ME. I lost all the company in my head after the Cure, and it was weird – and it is again now that Carol's gone." Marie said as they boarded the train.

"So what about Remy, he seems like a nice guy?"

"He is – and I feel really bad in some ways – but he's a liar and a cheat and a jerk and I can't trust him no matter how much I care for him." She said.

"So you just jump in bed with Logan?"

"I didn't JUMP anywhere. Logan needed me, no one else knows him like I do. I lived with him in my head for years. I know just what he needs ta get out of that kinda funk."

"Rogue – that was more than a funk."

"I know that."

"You know it looks really bad – right?"

"Ask me do I care. I love him – he loves me, always has, according to him, and well I knew he cared – but I was too young, when I had him in my head, then he was gone – so I didn't have that anymore. I miss him – up there – sometimes."

"I had no idea." Kitty said softly.

"Most people don't. It's not exactly kosher telling people you hear voices in your head." She grinned at Kitty.

"No that wouldn't be kosher – not one bit." Kitty replied with a grin. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about the students – and the new computer class Kitty was adding to the curriculum.

"CHICA!" Jubilee was waiting at the platform, and gave Marie a big hug.

"Man I LOVE Salem. The kids are a little rougher than Xavier gets but I like that, I can relate to them a little better. How are you and Wolvie doing?"

"Well – we are sharing a room, when he's home." Marie said returning the hug.

"WHAT? You let that jerk talk you into that, what do you mean when he's home? What about Gumbo – did you brain him good?"

"Jubes, you've been gone a week."

"I know, but things move FAST over there."

"Logan and Remy are on a mission have been gone for three days."

"So tell me – was there hot and steamy sex before hand – FINALLY?"

"JUBES!"

"Come on – give a girl a bone here – we've all fantasized about Logan."

"Keep fantasizing – I am." Marie said with a wry smile.

"What?"

"Just nothing's working out right – we are sleeping together – but sleep's about it."

"Shopping is just what the Doctor ordered…Victoria's Secret here we come." Jubes said pushing them out of the station and into a waiting cab.


	22. Surprises and Accidents

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 22 Surprises and Accidents

She was exhausted by the time she dropped into the seat on the train. Kitty dropped next to her. They both had bags and bags of things to take home – and she hoped Bobby or John was waiting when they got to the station – she doubted they would convince another cabbie to help them.

"Well – except for running into Peter and MJ thinks worked out okay." Kitty said.

"Honey – you don't need him. It looks like that redhead has him wrapped around her little finger, and you don't need that crap." Marie said, patting Kitty on the hand.

"I know – he's a great guy – except for the whole MJ thing – and well the not really knowing where he is half then night thing – and well the other stuff I'm used to because of living at the mansion." Kitty said.

"Other stuff? Is he a mutant?"

"Not really – just has some weird things going on with him. I promised I wouldn't talk to anyone about it – but well it's not like the rest of us are normal – you know."

"I guess. What was that deal with the green guy and the guy in the red suit?"

"OH yeah – I forgot to explain didn't I. Jubes kinda got us off track. Anyway The Green Goblin thinks New York belongs to him – and he will pull stuff like that every now and then – usually Pe…er SpiderMan or Iron Man will show up and take him down – today it was SpiderMan."

"Oh." Marie was missing the quiet days in Alaska. You didn't have to keep track of the super hero or super villain of the hour in the frozen tundra. She knew there was something Kitty wasn't saying – and guessed it had to do with Peter.

They unloaded the bags onto the platform and started looking for Bobby. He wasn't anywhere to be seen but Marie had a huge surprise. Standing there, faded jeans, leather jacket and all was Logan. She dropped her bags and ran into his arms.

"Hey, Baby. Miss me." He whispered against her ear.

"Every minute." She whispered back. "When did you get back?"

"Around noon. Charles is watching the situation, and we may have to go back out again, but not for a few days." He slipped one arm around her, and carried half her bags with the other hand.

"Gee – this is what I miss about a boyfriend." Kitty muttered behind them.

He'd driven one of the cars so they loaded everything in.

"That Parker guy called – said something about hoping you weren't upset about what happened today." He said over his shoulder to Kitty as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Parker can kiss my rosy red ass." Kitty muttered.

"He sounded like there was more to it."

"Oh there's more to it alright – just not what I want to discuss." She grumbled.

"Fine. Anyway – he said to call him at 'MJ's'."

"There's a snowball's chance in hell of THAT happening." Kitty seethed. Marie was feeling sorry for her.

"He said something about some green goober or something and needing to talk to you."

"He can hunt his green goobers with MJ for all I care. He doesn't need me."

"Green GOOBER?" Marie asked.

"That whole Green Goblin thing – since it's just us, Peter's SpiderMan, and wants me to help him hunt down the Goblin. I am NOT going to do it – not after what happened. It's one thing to dump your girlfriend for your ex when the ex is in trouble – real trouble – but not to change a damned light bulb. He can hunt the goober with out me."

Parker really screwed up, Marie thought, glancing at Logan. She could see he was thinking about the same thing. They unloaded the bags in the garage and helped Kitty to her room with hers.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you at dinner. I want to get this stuff put away." Kitty said at the door.

Logan and Marie carried her bags to their room. He dropped the ones he was carrying in the vicinity of the closet and pulled her against him.

"I really missed ya, Darlin." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

She slid her arms around his neck, bags forgotten at their feet. "Missed you too." She whispered against his lips.

He moaned as he deepened the kiss, reaching behind him with his foot to close the door.

"So, any chance of some quality time with my girl?" He asked with a leer.

"I don't know – there's a whole lot of stuff to put away." She said teasingly.

"It can wait." He growled, walking over to the door and locking it. He didn't even stop moving, just spun on his heel and walked right back to her, picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I guess so." She said with a giggle as he set her down in the middle of the huge bed – it didn't seem so huge now. His hands slid under the edge of her blouse, brushing against the skin of her stomach and sides.

"Oh Baby, I need you." He whispered, as he popped a claw and reached to cut the buttons on her shirt.

"Whoa – let me help you with that, I'd like ta keep my shirt." She said with another grin and slowly unbuttoned the blouse. He groaned at her speed and as soon as the last button slid through the hole, he pushed the blouse off her shoulders, and as soon as her hands were out of the arm holes threw it on the floor. She was already unbuttoning her jeans, and he didn't bother with buttons, just pulled his shirt off over his head. She gasped at the red welts along his chest and sides.

"What happened?"

"Everything wasn't exactly peachy on the mission – but we are all fine." He growled, trying to catch her hands. She didn't let him distract her.

"Jeans – off. I want ta see just how bad this supposedly peachy mission was."

"Darlin – I have no problem with jeans off – but I have other things in mind."

"Shut up and strip Logan."

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned.

The healing cuts and bruises went all the way down his torso, back and front, and down his thighs. It looked like shrapnel had ripped through him.

"LOGAN!"

"Darlin' I'm fine. Almost all the way healed."

"ALMOST!"

"Well – it could be worse; I coulda let Gumbo take the brunt of it."

"REMY! Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Has a cut on one arm." He glared at her, then grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed. "Now – can I get some of that quality time?" He whispered, kissing her as he draped his body over hers. She moaned at the skin to skin contact, and completely forgot everything but him. His body slid over hers, and for once she wasn't comparing anyone to him. Her body welcomed him, and for once she didn't have to close her eyes to reach her climax. There were no fantasies, just his hazel eyes glazed with passion as he moaned and collapsed on top of her after his own. He smiled as he raised his head from her shoulder. She grinned back and he leaned down and kissed her, she could feel him stirring and knew the afternoon was far from over. There was a lot to be said for that healing factor.

Later, she was curled up on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, when he let out an exclamation.

"SHIT!"

"What?"

"Darlin' you distracted me."

"What?"

He pointed to the unopened condom wrapper on the nightstand. She just slapped his chest.

"If it happens – it happens, I ain't worrin' about it." She said softly, "I want ta have a baby with you, now or someday don't matter to me."

"You ain't ready for it – not after the…" She stopped him with a kiss.

"Logan – we are startin' over, right. The past has ta be in the past. I lost a baby, yeah, and if I get pregnant, then its gonna be because the time is right, I ain't gonna worry about it. You lost a baby too. If YOU ain't ready – then – we'll be careful from now on, but I ain't panicking about this time."

He just pressed her close. The smell of food from the kitchen dragged them both out of bed, and down to the dining room, she noticed him drop the box of condoms in the trash on the way out of the room. They walked into the dining room arm in arm and Kitty was grinned at them, so did John. Remy wasn't at dinner, and she felt a twinge of worry.

"Gumbo's in med lab, Hank wanted ta check him out. He's fine, Rogue." Logan said.

She sat down, and let Logan fix her plate. Kitty kicked her under the table.

"Well."

"Well – nothing."

"Well something – there were interesting noises coming out of your room – you left one of your bags with my stuff. I left it outside the door." Marie blushed – she hadn't even noticed the bag.

"What's goin' on?" Logan grunted as he sat down next to her, plunking her plate of pasta and sauce in front of her. She glared at him, but couldn't keep from smiling when he winked at her.

"Nothin." She glared at Kitty. Kitty just looked up at the ceiling innocently.

"Uh-huh. Stay out of my sex life Pryde." Kitty just blushed.

"Well – if you ask me, it's about damned time you had one." John grumbled, elbowing Kitty. Marie watched suspiciously as Kitty blushed. Was something going on there?

"Watch it firebug – you have a Danger Room session tonight – and I'm in charge." Logan grumbled.

They kept up the good natured bantering back and forth. Bobby joined them, and sat on the opposite side of Kitty. Marie noticed a decided tension between John and Bobby. She'd evidently missed something the last couple days.

"Logan – can I see you, Storm and Hank in my office after dinner." Professor Xavier said down the table. Logan just nodded. Marie had papers to grade so she went up to their room after dinner to work quietly.

She was curled in the chair, working on the last couple essays when Logan came in. He walked across the room and pulled the red pen gently out of her hand.

"Time for bed, Darlin." He grinned.

"I need to finish these." She said.

"The kids won't mind one more day – and I NEED you." He groaned dramatically.

"Damn – you'd think five times this afternoon woulda satisfied you." She grinned.

"Honey – that was the appetizers – now I want desert." He grinned, picking her up out of the chair and carrying her to the bed. She didn't get much sleep. She felt him climb out of bed around four o'clock. She rolled over to try to get some sleep, but when she heard the zip of his uniform she sat straight up in bed.

"What is it?"

"Trouble. Professor wants us back out there. I'll be home as quick as I can, Baby." He kissed her on the nose. She just nodded as he grunted into his boots and popped his claws through the new gloves.

She moaned as he closed the bedroom door quietly, pounding the pillow before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.


	23. Dark Clouds Rising

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 23 Dark Clouds Rising

She didn't start getting worried until they'd been gone a week. This time it was Remy, Angel, Storm and Logan who'd gone. The Professor didn't say what they were checking on, and no one asked. Life went on normally at the school.

John and Bobby had a huge fight – and it took Marie two days to find out why. Evidently Kitty had cried on John's shoulder instead of Bobby's over the whole Peter thing, and Bobby accused him of trying to take advantage of the situation. Kitty and Marie had a huge laugh over it because nothing had happened except a Kitty bitch session over Smores in John's room. His talent was good for SOMETHING after all.

Of course Marie and Hank made him make Smores for the entire student body – for desert the night after the fight.

Something was going on with John, though. He was slipping out at night and not getting in until late. Marie was down in the library, reading – her room was too quiet with Logan gone, when he came in, half smashed, with lipstick on his collar and a huge hickey on his neck.

"Johnny. What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing – I want to talk about anyway." He muttered, trying to slip past her.

"That doesn't look like nothing." She said pointing to his neck.

"Rogue – leave it alone, alright. No one's giving you hell about Logan." He grumbled.

"Yeah RIGHT!" She laughed.

"Alright – but don't tell anyone. There's this girl – she's FANTASTIC! She's funny and smart and sexy and – okay you get the picture. Anyway, she doesn't know I'm a mutant, and I don't want to tell her – not yet. Her name's Lorelei and she sings at this club in town."

"So you've got a girlfriend – what's wrong with that John?"

"Nothing – I just don't want Bobby to know – he and Angelica just broke up – again – something about fire and ice not mixing – and he's still got a thing for Kitty – and he thinks I have a thing for her – so if he finds out I'm seeing someone he's going to get pissed because he'll think I'm two timing Kitty – but I'm not KittyCat's just a friend."

"Sheish – haven't you ever heard of COMMUNICATION!? He's your best friend – just tell him – for crying out loud."

"This from the girl that took ten years to get into Logan's bed."

"Shut up, at least I ended up where I belong, and don't have to hide it – or sneak around."

"Shit." John muttered.

**Rogue, John please come to my office.**

They both jumped – and ran. Professor Xavier was sitting behind his desk, still in his pajamas.

"What's up?" John asked.

"I see someone had an interesting evening." Xavier smiled at the blushing John.

"Professor?"

"The Blackbird is on its way back – on auto pilot. I haven't been able to reach any of the team." Marie felt a surge of panic – then pushed it down – Logan was nearly indestructible but could be knocked out – he would be fine. She was worried about the rest of the team.

"I want both of you in the hanger when the plane lands. Hank will also be there standing by with medical support. Kitty will be there as well, suit up, you may be going right back out if there are no answers on the plane."

"Yes Professor." John said, Marie just nodded. The two of them left the office, and John put an arm around Marie.

"Logan's fine."

"I know that – don't stop me worrying about him – but it's the others I'm more concerned about being hurt."

"Good girl – don't give that Wolverine any slack." He grinned and they entered the elevator together. Kitty was in the women's locker room, already suited up and ready to go. She also hugged Marie and reminded her Logan was going to be alright.

Marie didn't want to say anything – but it was REMY she was scared for. Logan would be fine – his healing factor might get stretched but it always brought him back, Remy could be killed – so could Storm – so could Angel. They were all her friends in one way or another.

She zipped up the uniform, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. The leather was tight – almost too tight in spots. Logan was right, she was out of shape. She'd started working out again, but still wasn't down into her eighteen year old fighting form – it was just going to have to do.

She headed down the elevator to the hanger. They stood in the outer chamber while the overhead doors opened and the plane touched down with computerized smoothness. As soon as the exhaust was vented the four of them opened the door and waited for the rear ramp to drop. That wasn't automated – someone inside the plane would have to drop it – or Kitty would have to faze in and drop it for them. After five minutes of waiting, Kitty shifted and walked through the side of the plane. She wasn't wearing a radio transmitter – so they had no idea what she found – but the ramp dropped a few seconds later.

"HANK get in here QUICK!" Kitty shouted from inside the plane. All three of them ran up the ramp – Hank in front. There were blood splatters around the plane like a fight had taken place, and Ororo was laying half conscious in the pilot's seat. None of the other team members were there.

"Apocalypse." She muttered. It was the only thing she said, her eyes were milky white, and she was staring at something none of them could see.

Hank unfastened the straps holding her to the seat – and gently lifted her up. Marie saw blood caking the back of her hair and dried on the back of her uniform.

"Dear Lord." The Professor said from the end of the ramp. "Hank."

"I am on it. As soon as she is conscious and can tell us what happened, I will endeavor to inform you." Concern flowed through every movement as he carried his lover to the medical facility.

"I need the three of you in the War Room." Xavier said quietly. "This is worse than I feared. Bobby will meet us there."

Marie gave John a telling look but he just shrugged. They were sitting around the table, a three dimensional map of an island highlighted in the center when Bobby walked in – zipping his uniform. He took one look at John – and then at Kitty and glared.

"WHOA – not my doing." Kitty said sharply, glaring at Bobby.

He shot John an even hotter glare and sat at the table.

"Bobby – John has a girlfriend." Marie said, sticking her tongue out at John.

"How long's that been going on?" Bobby snapped.

"Since before you and Angelica." John muttered.

"What about you and Kitty – the other night."

"Oh PLEASE – he made Smores and listened to me bitch about Peter – something YOU didn't want to do because Peter's your friend."

"Enough – we don't have time for this." Professor Xavier said sharply.

Bobby blushed sheepishly.

"Wolverine, Angel and Gambit are somewhere on this island. The coordinates are in the Blackbird autopilot's memory. I sent the team in to investigate a powerful signature I picked up with Cerebro – powerful enough to block me – and evidently block others as well. I STILL cannot pick up Storm, down the hall."

Marie gasped. She didn't know of too many beings that powerful.

"I will be sending you four in to recover the first team – and find out anything you can. I want to wait until Storm is awake, but we don't know when that will be, so I want you prepping the plane for take off within the hour."

"I'm on it." Kitty said.

"Kitty's pilot, John's co pilot; Rogue you are team captain on this one. If you feel you or the team are in any danger get OUT – we can send in a larger team if it becomes necessary. This is rescue first, then recon. If you find them get them out, we can send more in later for information. I want no more casualties." Professor Xavier said with a strained voice. They all nodded.

Marie walked down the hall to the med lab and watched Hank through the window. He'd cleaned Ororo up, bandaged her head, and was examining something small in his hand. She tapped the window to ask if she could join him. He waved her into the room.

"I found this curious device implanted just under the skin near her left ear. It appears to be some sort of radio frequency scrambler, but set for frequencies I have rarely seen used. It still appears to be active." He said distractedly. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair off her forehead.

"She'll be fine, Hank – she's in the best hands possible – the ones that love her." She whispered.

"I have done all I can – without surgery. X-rays show more implants in her body – one in the back of her neck that I might be able to get to without an operating theater, the rest – I will have to do extensive surgery to recover and remove." His face was anguished. She patted him on the arm, just as Ro's eyes fluttered.

"Apocalypse." She said again, her voice harsh.

"Ro – you are home – safe. Can you tell us what happened?" Marie asked.

"Apocalypse."

"Ro." Marie felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Where's Logan, Remy, Warren?"

"He has them – testing them – horsemen." She muttered.

"Who?"

"Apocalypse."

"Did he test you too?"

"No – males only. Escaped from medical facility – he's using mind control and suppression implants." She suddenly cried out, her body arching as if a current of electricity were flowing through her. Hank let out a yelp and dropped the device in his hand on the floor with a crunch. As soon as it hit, the surge stopped.

"Hank." Ro whispered.

"Yes, my love."

"Get these things out of me."

He just nodded a look of determination on his face. Professor Xavier appeared at the door.

"I can sense her now, Hank it might be easier if I can probe her mind, so she can rest."

"Yes – I agree. She will need to rest before I can even consider surgical intervention."

"Someone named Apocalypse has Logan and the others." Marie said, trying to fill him in.

"Give me a moment, Rogue." He placed both his hands on either side of Ororo's head. She winced, but otherwise didn't move.

"Yes – this is worse than I thought. Ro, you did a very brave thing, we will do what we can to reverse what Apocalypse has done. Rogue – you and the team, be careful, he is taking mutants, using implants to suppress their mutation, and draining the energy generated by the X gene to power something – I wasn't able to get a clear picture from Ororo's mind. Wolverine, Gambit and Angel are being singled out for special processing – testing, for something he calls horsemen."

"Not on my watch." She said fiercely.

"Be careful, all of you – but go, and get them out, all of them if you can. He has more than just our team prisoner there. Ororo saw at least four other mutants she recognized."

"Brotherhood?"

"Yes."

"Right." Marie just nodded and turned. She hurried out the door and down to the hanger. The rest of the team was strapped in and ready to go.

She quickly outlined what they'd found out, and Kitty fired up the engines.

"We are getting our people out." Marie said to her team.

"Or die trying." John said, flicking the igniters on his flamethrowers.

The team just nodded as the black jet rose from the hanger floor and through the basketball court. Marie closed her eyes, remembering the last thing Logan said to her _"I'll be home as quick as I can, Baby."_


	24. Steamy Jungle Rains

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 23 Steamy Jungle Rains

Marie flicked another drop of water off her cheek. It had been raining constantly since they arrived on this God forsaken island, and still no sign of the missing X-Men. She was trying hard NOT to think of it as Logan and Remy, two men she cared a great deal about, but just as missing team mates.

She was surprised at how quickly she fell back into the habits of being an X-Man, ten years gone, and the four of them STILL moved like one unit. All those training sessions really paid off.

They were watching a small house on a cliff; they'd seen several people go in, but no sign of anyone coming out.

"I can go in, stay phased, and see what I can see." Kitty said quietly.

"And what if they have sensors that could pick you up – or if you phased through one. Kitty that won't work, we need to be patient." Marie said.

Bobby and John were posted a short way down the ridge, but they hadn't seen anything either.

"Do you think they are alright?" Kitty whispered.

"This is Logan we are talking about – they'll be fine." Marie said distractedly, watching for signs of life from the house.

"I'm not talking about Logan, what about Warren or" her voice caught in her throat "Remy?"

"Remy's gotten out of worse spots, believe me, Warren is the one I'm worried about the most." Marie said. "Spoiled little rich boy."

"He isn't either. He trains just like the rest of us, and he's gotten out of some pretty hairy situations." Kitty said defensively.

"You have a thing for bird boy now?" Marie said – a little catch in her throat as she realized how much like Logan she sounded.

"Warren's a friend." Kitty said.

"ShadowCat – you have a lot of friends." Marie hissed, the door opened and five men came out of the house. They'd only seen two go in, and three women. She pointed, and they watched. She signaled Bobby and John to follow them, while the two women continued to watch the house. Another group of men approached the house, something chained between them. It wasn't until they were right at the door that the creature reared up to its full height with an earth shattering roar and Marie let out a gasp – Sabretooth.

"Oh my God!" Kitty whispered. The felinoid feral's face turned toward them and they ducked.

Marie's mind was working quickly. If he had heard Kitty, would he tell his captors? Was he already under Apocalypse's influence? Why was he here, they already had Logan? The two women glanced back; the men surrounding him pulled him into the door of the house by the chains, none of them getting close enough to his hands. Evidently they'd had experience with his claws.

His guards didn't seem to notice his sudden interest in their section of trees, and Marie let out a small sigh of relief. A sudden sound behind her startled her, she spun around, ready to face trouble only to find the strangest feeling of relief to see Mystique.

"They got 'Tooth, damn it." She said.

"How long have you been here?" Kitty asked.

"Couple days. Toad, Jugs and Tooth went missing, Mags sent me in to find them." She said. "How long have YOU been here?"

"We landed this morning; Wolverine, Gambit and Angel are missing." Marie said, strangely trusting the shape shifter.

"This isn't good. I got into the facility, but didn't see your people. It's underground, by the way."

"We figured that much out already." Marie snapped.

"Sweetie – I'm trying to help you." The blue woman said with a snap.

"Why?"

"If your friends are in there – and mine too – we can work together to get them out."

"Why would you want to help us?"

"Frankly – I don't. But I also know I can't get them out by myself, and for some reason, my radio doesn't work to call for backup."

"Bobby – come in." Marie said into the earpiece. Just static. SHIT! She hadn't even thought to test the radios.

"Yours not working either?" Mystique said with a slant of her head.

Just then the five men who'd left earlier came back – with Bobby and John tied up between them. SHIT!

"Now what?" Marie said, looking at Kitty.

"Why are you asking me, you're the team captain?" Kitty said defensively.

"We are a TEAM remember." Marie said.

"Yeah – that just had HALF the team captured." Kitty sniped.

"When you two are through – I have an idea." Mystique said softly.

"I'm listening." Marie said, glaring at Kitty.

Mystique outlined her plan and Kitty and Marie both grinned at each other. It just might work, she just hoped Logan wasn't under any form of mind control – he was the only one in there who knew exactly what her powers were. Even Mystique was only counting on her skin.

They split up, each one moving to the designated spot in the plan. It was Marie's job to get captured, Kitty and Mystique would sneak in, giving Marie time to try to find the guys, before disabling the electronics systems. It wasn't going to work for long – but they hoped long enough to at least get Bobby, John and Sabretooth out, then they could go after the rest as a united team.

She waited until she was sure the others were in place before running out of the tree line calling for John and Bobby. It took all of five minutes to be pinned down and tied up, of course she didn't offer any real resistance either. They dragged her toward the house, and into the door. Inside, a mutant she recognized from her school days, Syrin looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Block three – medical processing." She said dully, and a door opened behind her, leading to an elevator.

"What about my friends?" She screamed.

"Block three – medical processing." Syrin said again. Two of the men dragged her into the elevator, and pushed a button on the wall. They were unmarked but she tried to memorize which one. As they dragged her down the corridor she drug her feet, trying to look down the side hallways, looking for any sign of John or Bobby. The guards pushed her into a cell with another mutant huddled in a corner.

"SHIT!" She hissed waiting for the guards to leave. She had her lock picks in an inner pocket of her uniform – they hadn't even bothered searching her.

She looked out on the other cells. The one across from her was empty, the one next to that had someone in it, but she couldn't see who.

"Bring me subject 5391, and tag the new subject for processing." Said a voice that sent chills down Marie's spine. The hair wasn't as deeply red, but the face wasn't the Jean she remembered either, it was like some cross between Phoenix and Jean Grey, and Marie shuddered again.

"Yes Ma'am." Said another voice that chilled her to the bone, and Scott Summers walked into her line of vision, not a bit changed – even his ruby glasses sitting at the same angle on his nose, as if he were about to pull them down to blast something.

Scott opened the cell door and grabbed her by the arm. She didn't say anything to him, waiting for some sign of recognition. There was none.

She was pushed into some sort of stasis field, holding her in place while he went into the cell and brought out the other mutant. Subject 5391 – she didn't get a good look at her cellmate, just a flash of almost white hair and ragged clothing. Two more guards grabbed the mutant and dragged it away while the former leader of the X-Men cataloged her stats.

"Mutation unknown – no visible outward manifestation – will require genetic testing for identification. Physical traits – unusual hair coloring, appears to be natural, non dyed. Brown eyes – approximate age thirty two." Like HELL she was thirty two – she was so going to kick his ass. "Subject 6987 assigned." She was dropped from the stasis and thrown back into her cell.

She waited until the cell block was quiet – except the screams coming from deeper in the facility – before going to work on the lock. This was part of the Plan that Mystique didn't know about. She just hoped the other two were in place. She'd figured out the stasis field was triggered by pressure on the floor plates down the middle of the hall so she let herself drift just above the surface, looking in all the cells as she went, trying to spot her missing team mates.

She heard sounds coming down the hall, and quickly flew up to the ceiling, pressing herself into a shadow along the doorway away from the approaching noise.

"…test. The two new subjects will be prepared. He is pleased with these two, and if the battles go well – will be selecting his horsemen soon." Two men passed underneath her, neither one bothering to look up.

"That one with the claws – my money's on him for Death, but the one they brought in today will definitely give him a run for it. That will be a good fight – I just hope it's after my shift." Said the other with a sick laugh. "I don't want to miss the blood on that one – since both of them heal. The one with the claws is fighting – trying to hold on to his personality I hear – Apocalypse won't allow that for long."

"Too bad we aren't on special processing – I hear they get all kinds of perks down there – and the combatants aren't taking advantage of some of them – the guards are getting a shot at the breeders, and some of them are HOT!" The first one said, reaching down to adjust himself in the crotch. Marie almost dropped down on both of them, but waited until they moved on. Just before they were out of earshot she got the information she needed.

"I can't wait until I get promoted to five. Medical processing sucks – the women are so much more pleasant after the Red Bitch is done with them." The second one said with a sneer.

She floated near the floor, waiting for some sort of alarm to go off, but nothing happened. Mystique and Kitty must have disabled the video cameras and security system. She quickly made her way to a stairwell and flew down to the fifth floor. She could hear Sabretooth roaring before she ever got near the doorway to the processing area. She looked around for Bobby and John. They were in cells very much like the one she'd been put in, and were both trying to open the cell doors when she got there.

"Took you long enough." John said sullenly as she picked the lock.

"We have help – now shut up and help me get Bobby out. Why didn't ya fry 'em?" She asked.

"Well – we didn't know if you girls were alright – and my damned igniter got wet in all the rain. I couldn't get a spark." He muttered.

"Is it dry now?"

"No."

"Then use this, dummy." She handed him a disposable lighter.

"That's our Rogue – always has a backup plan." Bobby said with a grin.

"Well – you don't have an excuse – ya coulda frozen them." She hissed as she headed toward the roars.

"Whoa – Rogue don't we need to be getting OUT of here – not going in there with big hairy and pissed off." John said.

"What – afraid your old friend might recognize ya?" She quipped. They both suddenly noticed she wasn't touching the floor.

"Rogue – you're flying?" John said.

"Yep – ain't all I can do now – so come on." She said. They didn't have much choice but follow.

In the room Sabretooth was chained to a huge column in the middle of the room, being hosed down by two of the guards. They had stripped him down and Marie blushed. Bobby took out one guard, turning him into a pillar of ice, John took out the other one, leaving nothing but a pile of oily ash.

"What do YOU want?" Creed snarled.

"To get you out of here – come on." She flew up to the top of the column where the chain was padlocked, and picked the lock.

"How'd you know I was here?" He said suspiciously.

"Mystique." She answered, just as the shapeshifter and Kitty burst into the room.

"We need to go – NOW. Apocalypse is aware we are here – and I don't think we can withstand HIS attention." Mystique said.

"Kitty can you phase all of us out?"

"No only two or three at a time."

"Ok you get Bobby and John out, Myst you, Sabretooth and I will work our way out a different direction." She hated splitting the team – but they didn't have a choice. Kitty grabbed Bobby and John's arms and pulled them toward the ceiling. Mystique took off down the corridor, Sabretooth right behind her, and Marie bringing up the rear.

The sudden explosion blew her off her feet, just as the door to the stairwell slammed shut behind the large mutant. She turned and looked into a very familiar pair of eyes – eyes that didn't show a spark of recognition in their red and black depths.


	25. Encounters

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 24 Encounters

He flicked another card and she dodged as it exploded where her head had been. She turned on the invulnerability and charged him. She hit him hard in the middle, ripping the staff out of his hands and scattering his cards across the floor. He didn't even blink – just rolled back to his feet, one of the scattered cards charging between two fingers.

"I don' tink you wan' to do dat, Chere." He said, a ghost of his normal voice, inflections all wrong, as if someone else were controlling him. That's when the differences hit her – he wasn't in control. She didn't want to hurt him, certainly didn't want him back in her head – so she was going to have to figure out a way to knock him out without hurting him too badly.

Just then Kitty phased through the ceiling.

"Are you coming – or just playing footsie with your ex?" She dropped to the floor next to Rogue.

"Kitty – can you get close to him, phase your hand through his head near his left ear and disable the device there?"

"GROSS!"

"If one of the implants is disrupted, it breaks Apocalypse's control." She said, remembering what she'd seen in med lab.

"Fine – but you owe me – you've had him in your head so you KNOW what gross stuff I'm going digging through."

"Funny."

Marie jumped into the air, and flew at him again. He didn't seem to even notice Kitty – as if she were invisible. Marie distracted him while Kitty got close and phased her hand through his head. He dropped like a marionette that's strings had been cut, and then shook his head.

"Chere – what happened?"

"Come on – we can ask questions later." Kitty said, grabbing both of them and dragging them up through the floors above them. The others were gathered in a cave hidden by some brush.

"The plane's guarded." Bobby said as they pushed through the camouflaged opening.

"Great."

"I can get in – get it ready to go." Kitty said.

"Not without the others, and if they don't see us near it – they may lower the guards later, make it easier to get to it when we need it." Marie said.

"Well, well we have certainly grown up." Mystique said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing – just remembering when you were a trembling weakling in the bottom of a boat, now look at you taking charge, I'm almost proud."

"Well don't be – you had nothin' ta do with it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." She gave the blue woman a strange look.

"So are we gettin' out of here or not?" Creed grumbled.

"Not without Logan, Warren, Juggernaut and Toad."

"What do you care about Jugs and Toad?"

"We are working together – or not at all." Marie said, facing down the large mutant. Creed snarled – but backed down.

Bobby and John were helping Gambit sit down.

"Kitty I want you to phase through Remy – disable any and all those devices in him." Marie said.

"On it." The other woman shifted into her ghost form and walked through Remy's seated one a couple times to make sure any electronics were disrupted.

Remy shook his head a few times to clear it.

"What happened?" Marie asked him.

"We were checkin' tings out, Logan and Storm said jes watch, so we jes watch. Next ting I know we down in dat lab down dere – an' your Logan – he about lost it when he saw dat woman – de red head – an her assistant. Storm too. Den dey split us up. Warren Logan and me down to de pit – some kinda gladiatorial fight ting, we don' know what happened to Storm." He said softly.

"She made it back to the mansion – to get help." Marie said simply, Remy smiled at that.

"Tank God! I was done scared for her after some of de tings I seen in dere an dat was before dat blue guy decided he like me – and took over. It was like I was dere – but not. I couldn't stop myself, but I could keep things from him, like what I know bout you, Chere. I know Logan doin his best too – from what I hear." He patted her hand, trying to reassure her.

"What about Warren – no offense to Logan, but Warren's the weak link here?" Marie said coldly. She suppressed the shudder at her own tone, but knew Logan would understand.

"I don' know. He was supposed ta fight today – against some green guy called Toad." Remy said. "But den de security was breached – you guys I'd guess – so Apocalypse sent me to deal wid it."

"If it's this easy to disable his control, we should be able to get back in fairly easily and get the others." Kitty said, Marie watched Remy as Kitty said it, and saw the gleam in his eye, a look she knew – he was lying.

"Apocalypse's control isn't broken – he's playing us. Get out – NOW!" Marie said, hitting Remy, hard across the back of his neck, hoping she hadn't killed him. Apocalypse was still in control of him – probably Storm too.

"Too bad you figured it out." Creed said, as a hand descended on her shoulder. Marie dodged, but Mystique, Bobby and John blocked her. Kitty grabbed her hand and shouted "Take a deep breath!" before dropping them through the floor.

They were lucky, there was another cavern under the cave, and they dropped into a shallow underground river.

"Well – that sucked." Kitty said.

"No shit." Marie responded.

The two followed the river looking for a way back to the surface. Kitty could take them but they didn't know what was up there, and without knowing didn't want to take the risk of walking into the middle of the enemy.

"Ok so – Mystique, Bobby, John, Sabretooth, Storm and the others are ALL under his control, HOW?" Marie said.

"Well – those devices in Remy were on certain points in his body that control electrical impulses. If he were a computer circuit board – they were set up to control power flow."

"But he doesn't NEED them to control them – it just makes it easier?"

"I don't know. I know there were eight devices I shorted out."

"We need to figure this out – we have to stop him." Marie said.

"Well – if it were a computer system, the implants probably keep power from flowing in certain directions, which would make it easier for him to control multiple subjects, simply because the electrical impulses from the brain were being 'circuited' in the right direction already." Marie just glared at Kitty.

"What – I know computers."

"Our friends aren't computers – and I know Bobby, John and at least Mystique didn't have those, or you would have shorted them out when you phased – so he' s got to be struggling to control them, and probably Storm from this distance. Also his men don't all seem to be under control, just the mutants."

"Ok – so we know he's controlling the mutants, but the normals working for him are just working for him." Kitty said

"Also – the lower powered mutants are more like automatons, while those who are higher powered – or that he has special interest in, have more personality. Siryn for example, she was like a robot, didn't recognize, didn't answer questions, just made assignments."

"What was he talking about, the red head in the lab and her assistant." Kitty asked.

"I swear it was Jean – but you saw Logan kill her, right?"

"Yeah, that's impossible."

"Her assistant is Scott, but he's more like an automaton." Marie said.

"Damn." Kitty looked at her in shock, trying to absorb the impact. Marie had just filed it away, as something to deal with later.

"Okay – so we are dealing with Bobby, John, Logan, Remy, Warren, Mystique, Juggernaut, Toad, Jean, and Cyclops BEFORE we can take down the big guy." Kitty listed them off on her fingers. "He's controlling at least TEN people, with very little effort!"

"We don't know it's very little effort. He could be spending all his power controlling them – and we haven't seen Logan, Warren, Jugs or Toad, so they could be asleep – out of the picture." Marie said as she climbed up some rocks to check a point of light in the wall.

"Good point."

"Scratch that. At least Warren is awake." She said softly.

"What." Kitty climbed up next to her. Warren was half unconscious, laying on a rock in a cave in front of the pile of rocks the two women were trapped behind. "Could he have escaped?"

"Well – with that broken wing, and the cuts and bruises and dried Toad slobber, I would more likely guess he got thrown out after losing." Marie said matter of factly.

"Guess again, Ladies." Warren said, raising his head. The rocks just tumbled down, the two women tumbling down into the cave. The mutant shifted form – turning into Mystique.

"SHIT!" Marie said as she climbed to her feet.

"Kitty – phase through me." She said shortly.

Kitty glared at the blue woman.

"I'm NOT under his control – he has something against women, I don't know, he doesn't take complete control of their minds, I was able to fight him off."

"Do it." Marie said to Kitty.

"Okay." She phased to ghost form and walked through the shape shifter.

"No electronics." Kitty said.

"Fine – one more way ta find out then – I'm gonna hate this." Marie said, taking off a glove.

"Marie – don't, please. There are things in my mind I don't want anyone knowing, especially you." Mystique said softly. "Please, just trust me."

"How'd you know my name."

"Someone said it, Ice boy I think."

"He always calls me Rogue."

"From before when we had you."

"Only one person knew my name back then – Logan." She said.

"Fine – I'll explain, but now isn't the time for anger." She said softly.

"What?"

"I've watched you your whole life, Marie d'Ancanto."

"Why?"

"You are very important to me." Mystique said with a hushed tone. "Please don't ask more than that."

"If you want me to trust you – you are gonna have ta trust me." Marie said harshly.

"Fine – Its your funeral. I'm your mother."

"WHAT!"

"I left you in an emergency room twenty eight years ago. At the time – I was working with the Hellfire Club and didn't want anyone to know I'd had a child. Your power is so like mine, I'm surprised you never figured it out, especially when your adopted parents told you the truth."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I've kept track of you. You are my daughter." She said simply. Kitty was just staring at them with her eyes wide, both hands clapped over her mouth.

"Apocalypse coulda taken that information out of Logan's mind." Marie said simply.

"You were wrapped in a green blanket, your face was covered, but not your hands, you never could stand anything on your hands. I don't know how you learned to wear gloves. You were six weeks old when I left you." Mystique said softly.

Marie was stunned. Those were details she hadn't even told Logan. Even the d'Ancanto's didn't know, that information was only in the sealed adoption file, and only Marie had seen it.

"My God!"

"Rogue?"

"She's tellin' the truth – or she found out information that no one else has somehow." Marie said simply. "Fine – it's the three of us, against Apocalypse."

She knew she could trust Kitty, and something told her she could trust Mystique – to a point. She had been willing to let Magneto KILL her – her own daughter. She wasn't going to trust her very far.


	26. Best Laid Plans

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 26 The Best Laid Plans

They were back to watching the entrance to the compound.

"Let's try this again. We go in, and instead of trying to rescue anyone – we go straight for Apocalypse."

"We don't know why he controlling us?" Kitty said. "It could be he just hasn't focused on us yet."

"I've been thinking about that. Mystique has a natural immunity to telepaths. You have been phasing so much that he can't get a lock on you, and part of what I got from Carol was a resistance to mind control and telepathy. Which tells me he's using telepathy as his main means of control; that said, you are the weak link. He can't lock on you when you are phased, but when you are normal you are just as susceptible to telepathy as the others." Marie said.

"Okay – so what does that mean…he'll try for me first?" Kitty asked.

"Probably." Mystique said. "And it makes sense. I thought it was gender, but it's telepathic resistance."

"Syrin, whatever looks like Jean, and several other women I saw in there say otherwise." Marie snapped.

"Okay – my theory was wrong." Mystique snapped back.

"So what are we going to do?" Kitty asked.

"The logical thing is for you to stay phased, but since we can't do that, you are going to phase us in, we will try to get to him as quickly as we can, and as much as I hate the idea, I will use my skin and knock his ass out, if I don't take ALL of him, I should be able to control his personality."

"Bad plan." Mystique said.

"Why."

"First, we don't know WHERE he is, we could be running around in there all month and never find him. Second, you don't KNOW you can control him, what if he took control after you touched him and he had not only HIS powers but yours too."

"Fine. Any other ideas?"

"I go in – he can't control me, and I can be mostly unobserved. I find out where he is, the best way to get to him, and come out and we can develop a plan from there." The shape shifter said.

"Problem – that leaves me and Marie – what if he takes control of ME!" Kitty said.

"I agree – we need ta stick together."

"We can't DO this sticking together."

"We could take the jet – get help." Kitty said.

"We'd have to make sure anyone we got was…Magneto, he has his helmet." Mystique said.

"You're insane." Marie said.

"We can't sit here and talk it to death." The older woman snapped back.

"We can't go get help, it would take too long. We need to stick together, if only to keep an eye on each other, and we can't just go traipsing around in there."

"What I wouldn't give for Harry Potter's invisibility cloak." Marie muttered.

"Real world, Marie." Kitty snapped.

"I know. If we could get in totally unseen, without sensors picking us up, get to a computer terminal that could give us a layout of the compound, find out where he is and go directly there unseen and undetected it would be easy." Marie said sullenly.

"Wait – I just might have a way." Mystique said. "Follow me."

They slipped through the damp jungle, avoiding patrols and search parties, sometimes by the skin of their teeth. Mystique led them to another entrance.

"It's the service entrance. Boats come in with supplies, workers unload them, the workers are both male and female, and seem to be normals. You two could pass, and I can shift, we can slip onto one of the boats, disembark as part of the unloading crew and slip into the other side."

"Not bad." Marie said. "What if they have identification or something?"

"We'll steal what we need." Mystique snapped.

"Well – at least it is a workable plan." Marie said grudgingly.

They waited until dark before slipping down to the shoreline. They found they didn't even have to wait for a boat, there were several jumpsuits just hanging out on a clothes line; they grabbed them and slipped them on. Marie's was a little tight over her uniform but she shrugged, the uniform was tight in the first place.

They waited until dawn, and the first shift of dock workers arriving. They slipped in, unnoticed, at first.

"Who are you?" One of the supervisors asked.

"We just got here. Heard about the pay." Mystique said sullenly.

"Damn new hires – get to work, and pick up your security pass from the office." He snarled.

"Thanks."

He watched them until they walked into the office door.

"More new faces – I swear, payroll is going to bankrupt us. Names."

"Susan Freeman." Mystique said.

"Dana Thomson." Kitty said.

Marie almost panicked. "Kat Jones." She'd been her instructor in beauty school.

They were handed badges to clip on the front of their jumpsuits. "Those give you security access to the main compound, first and second floors. The fifth floor will be open this afternoon, you are lucky you are first shift – you will get to see the fight. They are deciding Death today." The woman in the office grinned. "And BOTH of those men are HOT!"

"Great – can we go down with you, we don't know the way." Mystique said with a grin.

"Sure, meet me here after shift." She grinned back.

They didn't say much else just went back down to the dock area and followed orders until shift end. Marie wanted to moan from all the lifting and hauling, but they still had a plan to execute.

"Name's Meredith, when did you guys get here?"

"Yesterday – during all the hubbub."

"That explains why you didn't have passes yet." She led them to a bank of elevators that was packed.

"We'll be waiting a while, this fight's huge. Death will be the leader of the Horsemen, directly reporting to Apocalypse."

"I signed on for the pay – not the recruiting schpeal." Marie said.

"I know that feeling. Apocalypse pays the bills – that's all I care about, that and getting into the bed of ONE of the Horsemen. Breeders get extra pay, especially if the father's one of the chosen ones."

"Really!?" Kitty asked, perking up.

"Yeah – the fight yesterday was postponed because of the intruders, but it's back on today. Pestilence and War have already been decided."

"Damn – sorry we missed those fights." Marie said.

"They were something – let me tell you. The winged angel – he was great, and will be a great War – with his new wings." Meredith said with a grin. 

"What about Pestilence?"

"Got to LOVE those black and red eyes." Their guide grinned.

"So what fights are left, Death and Famine right?" Marie said, wracking her brain for the reference.

"Yes… Death today, and both of them huge clawed monsters, Apocalypse will enhance the winner in front of us, and then Famine will be tomorrow – fire verses ice."

They stepped into the elevator they had been waiting for, four more people crowding in with them.

"Of course – you won't be there to see it." Meredith said as the doors closed, and hands grabbed their arms.

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot. Apocalypse wants all three of you – now." The elevator descended slowly.


	27. Gang aft agley

Time Heals All Wounds

Ok – don't get all strange on me – I had to attempt it at least once – a pure NO OC story had to be done – I don't own them not a damned one – this time – I hope – maybe – nope not yet. (looks at the blank page in front of her – can I really do this?)

Ten years after X3 a heartbroken and much changed Marie comes home to the mansion – Can she handle the changes she finds – especially in the one person she counted on to never change.

Chapter 27 Gang aft a-gley

They were led into a large room, with a window overlooking a large arena. Sitting in a throne like chair was a large man with blue skin and strange tattoo markings wearing Egyptian style clothing. The guards bowed to him, forcing the three women to their knees in front of him. Marie shuddered, behind him stood Juggernaut and Gambit, both dressed in Egyptian clothing. Marie wondered just how he was keeping Jugs still.

"So these are the intruders. Interesting." The blue man stood up, and walked to them. He reached down and lifted Mystique's chin. "Defiant. Strong. Talented. What a waste."

He returned to his chair and waved his hand at the guards. They pulled the women up to their feet and forced them to the window.

"You wanted to watch – I see no problem with that. Once Death is decided – you will know the face of your executioner." Marie gasped as Logan and Sabretooth walked into the arena.

"No." She whispered. She glanced at Kitty, but she was glaring back at Apocalypse or rather at Remy standing behind Apocalypse.

"Guards, leave us. I think my horsemen can effectively control three weak female mutants." Their escort from the elevator left, without a backward glance. Marie heard a soft hiss from Mystique.

"We'll see who's weak." She muttered.

Marie glanced at the shape shifter next to her. She'd abandoned pretense, and was in her normal form. Marie shuddered at the hate in her glowing yellow eyes.

She heard soft steps behind her, and a soft voice, familiar and yet cold and distant.

"You don't have to die, Chere." He whispered. "You can stay – join me." She wanted to turn, and spit in his eye, but Kitty beat her to it.

"Not on your life, Gumbo. A Sne night stand doesn't give you the right to…" She covered her mouth and blushed.

"KITTY!" Marie snapped.

"I don't want to talk about it." She turned her eyes back to the arena. Marie just stared at her for a moment, before motion in the arena drew her attention. The fight had started. Sabretooth lunged at Logan who dodged, and dug his claws – wait, where was the metal?

"LOGAN!" Marie gasped.

"I removed it. The winner will have it grafted onto his skeleton, the loser will die." The malicious voice behind them said.

"You sick bastard." Marie hissed, and received a cuff from the back of Remy's hand for the trouble.

"Women should be seen and not heard." The voice behind her hissed.

"Kiss my ass." Marie snapped back, earning another blow from her controlled ex boyfriend.

"I am almost tempted to break your spirit – before I kill you – just to prove it can be done." She could hear the smile on his blue lips, but she refused to take her eyes off the fight in front of her. Logan was holding his own against the larger opponent, had managed to get Creed into a corner and was pounding his claws into the other man's body as fast as his arms would move. Creed went down, a pool of blood at his feet, but Logan didn't stop.

Suddenly audio speakers clicked on and they could hear the heavy breathing and mutters of the combatants.

"…for Rose, for Fox, for MARIE!" The last was a shout as Logan dug his claws deep into Creed's skull. The larger man dropped completely to the floor. Logan pulled his claws out – one of them missing the tip. It had broken off in Creed's head. Marie felt tears running down her face.

He stepped back and turned to face the window, both hands claws extended over his head. She gasped as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and bowed to the window.

"I claim victory, Master." He said clearly.

"A battle well fought, Death. Your metal skeleton will be restored to you. I look forward to having you at my side. Your first task is already set." Apocalypse said gleefully. Logan bowed his head.

"At your pleasure, Master." Marie wanted to scream – this wasn't Logan.

"Yes – I think I might just break your spirit first." He chuckled behind her. She hadn't even heard him move, but he was standing right behind her. "All three of you. Take them to the medical facility – this one especially I want mutation inhibitors implanted immediately." He took a strand of her hair in his hand and lifted it to his nose. "Then bathe her – I think lilacs – then bring her to my chambers. I will have Death watch as I break her."

Marie spun, whipping her hand out to try to catch him unaware, but Remy grabbed both her wrists in his gloved hands.

"I don' tink so, Chere." He said in that dull voice.

That was the wrong move, Remy didn't know she had Carol's powers still. She grinned at him, before taking a backward lunge through the plate glass window behind her, dragging Remy down to the sandy floor below her. She landed with a thud, knocking him out, but she just got up and turned to face her worst nightmare – Logan attacking her.

The problem with that – it was exactly what she wanted. She smiled at him, a smile he should recognize, but there was no sign he did. She waited until he was close, and then slipped away at the last second.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I have ta do it." She whispered as she hit him with a bare hand, hanging on for dear life as he tried to dodge. It took almost a minute, but he dropped like a rock, and she could feel him settling in inside her head. She checked to make sure he was still breathing. Killing him wasn't part of her plan. She looked over at Remy but he was still out cold. A three story drop could do that to a guy.

She flew back up to the observation deck – and entered the fight that had started in there. Kitty was phased, and had crossed through Juggernaut, disrupting the implants in his body. He was in motion, and couldn't be stopped he'd already gone through one wall and was trying to turn around and come back. Apocalypse and Mystique were going at it hand to hand, and the guards were streaming through the opening in the wall made by Jugs.

Marie took everything she'd just gained from Logan and went to work, her own bone claws out, slashing and punching. Kitty was back in normal space, and was trying to help Mystique take down Apocalypse.

"A little help here." She said.

"A little busy here." Marie replied. Just then the last two people she wanted to see walked in, the Jean and Scott whatever they were. She turned to face them, but Scott pulled his glasses down, and blasted the entire group of men coming in through the opening in the wall, even blasting Juggernaut back and down an escape staircase.

"That should keep him busy a while." He said with a familiar smile.

"SCOTT!"

"Yeah – long story."

"Rogue, behind you." The Jean thing said. She turned, Remy had woken up and had made his way up the wall to the broken window.

"Chere – dat wasn't very nice." He said with his slow grin. She grinned back.

"I owed ya one, dumb ass." She replied as he flicked a card at Apocalypse. The explosion knocked all three combatants down, and the large blue mutant shook his head.

"He don' do so well against physical attack." Remy said with a grin.

"Any way we can contain him – or kill him." Marie said, the Logan in her head growling with approval.

"He's immortal – can' kill him. But he has a chamber dat he was hidden in – we can lock him back up in der' and make sure no one let him out again." Remy said.

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"When he's in control – tings leak over – an' his plans – well dey weren't pretty, non." He said.

"What plans?" Mystique asked picking herself up off the floor and giving Apocalypse a kick to the head to knock him out.

"World conquest for one, setting himself up as some kind of super emperor; it's a good thing Rogue didn't touch him. He absorbs powers as well, if the two of them had come in contact, it would have killed them both." The Jean thing said.

"Let's get dis monster back in his box." Remy said as they lifted the prone form of Apocalypse. His chambers were right off the observation deck, and inside was a large sarcophagus looking thing. Scott and Remy managed to get his limp body into it, and trigger the controls to close it.

"Now we jes' have to lock it somehow."

"Leave that to me." Said the Jean look alike. She used her telekinesis and they watched as something happened, causing the box to seal into a single piece of obsidian. The red head stumbled a little, and Scott caught her.

"Now we just have to make sure no one ever finds him again." Scott said softly.

"What about the others – the people here?" Marie asked.

"His control over all the mutants on the island is released, the humans will be confused by the changes, but I think the mutant population can handle it." The red head said, pulling herself back onto her feet, shaking her head.

"I saw you DIE!" Kitty said finally, facing Jean.

"Yes you did. He is powerful – very powerful, but Phoenix is too – She is the one who found him – who woke him, before Alcatraz ever happened, before I even came out of the lake. She set everything up so that if I was able to take over, to find a way to kill myself - my own body, that she could survive, have a backup on reserve so to speak She would travel between the bodies, working here while I was recovering under the lake. She didn't realize she would bring me with her, or that she would NEED me once Apocalypse took control of things. He has difficulty with split personalities, can't control them both, so I was able to set things up to bring Scott here, before Alcatraz, and then to be ready if or when Apocalypse lost control of Phoenix, to take back over. She's locked up – for good I hope."

"Jean." Logan climbed over the broken window frame.

"Yes Logan."

"Fuck." He grumbled. Marie just stared at him. He was wobbly on his feet, but alive, and glaring at her. "If you EVER do that again…"

"What? I missed ya up here." She said with a grin, tapping her temple and he grinned back.

"Darlin, as long as ya missed me HERE – I'm good." He said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She felt a contented growl inside her head and grinned against his lips.

"Baby – I'm gonna like havin ya BOTH places." She ignored the stares from Mystique, Jean and Scott.

"God – just don't tell me what I have to say about me – I ain't sure I can handle that." He grinned.

"Only when the you in my head thinks you are bein a total ass – I'll keep the rest to myself.

Jean got their attention and explained to the group that when Apocalypse became distracted by Marie's tumble into the arena, she'd grabbed control of the body from the weakened Phoenix, releasing the computer that he used to control the other mutants. He exerted his control initially, and then put in the implants to reinforce it so that he didn't have to concentrate all the time. Even he had a limit to his power. The only ones he'd planned on controlling fully were Phoenix, and the ones he selected as his Horsemen.

"Where's Warren?"

"He's in the medical facility. His wings haven't grown back yet." Jean said simply.

A sudden crash through the wall and Juggernaut screeched to a halt.

"DAMN! I missed the whole thing."

Marie glanced over at Kitty and Remy. When had THAT happened? Kitty was wrapped in his arms, and hers were tight around him.

They all headed out, most of the mutants who were on the island loaded onto the supply boats and headed to the mainland, most of the humans with them. Jean picked up the box holding Apocalypse and dropped it down a deep chasm on the island, and filled it in. Whatever life support that box had would sustain him indefinitely, and now they were aware of his existence, and would keep an eye open.

Marie watched as they loaded Warren on the plane. Bobby and John had been locked in cells, waiting for their turn to fight, and had been relieved when they were released. They had lead a group of mutants against some of the human guards and taken control of the processing facility, freeing quite a few of the mutants waiting for processing. Toad had been recovering from whatever enhancement Apocalypse had done to him, and was lying on a stretcher on the ground outside the plane. Sabretooth was still out and on another stretcher.

"Are you sure we can't give you a lift." She asked Mystique.

"No, now that the radios aren't blocked anymore, Erik is sending someone to pick us up."

"Be careful." Marie said as she felt Logan's arm slip around her waist.

"I will – let's do lunch sometime." Mystique said with a grin.

Marie glared back. "Right."

Mystique laughed and the X-Men loaded onto the plane. Bobby and John were at the controls. Kitty was curled up next to Gambit, leaning on his arm. Marie just shook her head and sat down next to Logan and strapped in.

"What was that about?" He asked, pointing to the closed ramp of the plane.

"Nothin – just, well if we ever have that kid, I'm sending her a birth announcement." She smiled.

"Why?" He growled.

"Grandma has a right ta know." She said softly.

"WHAT!?"

"She knew things no one else did – about me being abandoned, things only the mother would have known." She whispered.

"Baby – are you alright?"

"Yeah – at least I KNOW. I may not like her, may not trust her, and may end up killin' her one day, but at least I KNOW where I came from."

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. "Just as long as she doesn't try ta seduce her son – in – law again." He muttered.

"Well she has good taste." Marie said, and then what he said sank in. "Son – in – law?"

"If you think you are having my kid without being my wife – your' crazy." He said.

"Is that a proposal?"

"No – it's a statement of fact." He growled. She just grinned against his chest; she wouldn't have him any other way.

She glanced over at Kitty and Gambit.

"Spill." She said.

"After I left Pyro's room the other night – well Gambit was out by the pool and we started talking and well – one thing led to another and we ended up in the pool house and…"

"You are sleeping with my ex?" Marie asked.

"Just once."

"Not if I have anytin' to say about it." Remy grumbled.

Marie just glared at him.

"What – like you have room to talk, you moved on – it's time Remy did too."

"You hurt her, Remy, I'll kick your ass – again." Marie glared. She felt Logan's chuckle.

"And if she don't I will."


End file.
